Sei vorsichtig mit Wünschen
by E.M.K.81
Summary: Kay-based. Christine entscheidet sich, Eriks Heiratsantrag anzunehmen – mit Bedingungen. Allerdings gestaltet sich die Ehe ganz anders, als beide es sich vorgestellt haben.


**Sei vorsichtig mit Wünschen – sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen**

_Kay-based. Christine entscheidet sich, Eriks Heiratsantrag anzunehmen – mit Bedingungen. Allerdings gestaltet sich die Ehe ganz anders, als beide es sich vorgestellt haben._

Erik erreichte das Dach der Oper, als er Stimmen hörte – die Stimme von Christine und Raoul. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, sich auf die Statue zu schwingen und seinen schwarzen Umhang eng um sich zu ziehen, sodass die jungen Leute ihn nicht sehen konnten.

Entsetzt hörte Erik, wie Christine Raoul alles von dem Heiratsantrag, den er ihr gemacht hatte, erzählte. Dass sie ihn nicht annehmen würde, war ihm von Anfang an klar. Aber er war erschöpft, zermürbt, er konnte so nicht weiterleben in der ständigen Ungewissheit. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Aber dass Christine ausgerechnet zu Raoul laufen würde, um ausgerechnet ihm alles haarklein zu erzählen, empfand Erik als Verrat.

„Er hat um deine Hand angehalten?" fragte Raoul erschrocken. Erik fragte sich in dem Moment, warum Raoul so erschrak. Sicherlich würde der junge, hübsche Vicomte doch nicht ausgerechnet ihn als Rivalen fürchten? „Ja, das hat er" antwortete Christine. „Und was hast du gesagt?" Raouls Stimme klang gepresst, als fürchte er die Antwort und könne sie aber gleichzeitig nicht erwarten.

„Dass ich es mir überlegen muss", sagte Christine ruhig. Wieso war sie so erstaunlich ruhig? Raoul rutschte hin und her wie ein nervöser Schuljunge. Erik war beinahe starr vor Angst. Christine wirkte aber so ruhig, als würde sie eine belanglose Plauderei auf einem Ball führen.

„Hast du es dir überlegt?" fragte Raoul, einen Moment, bevor Erik selbst diese Frage herausgerutscht wäre.

„Ja, hab ich" antwortete die junge Sängerin, „Er hat gesagt, dass ich Bedingungen stellen kann. Das werde ich tun und wenn er die Bedingungen akzeptiert und einhält, werde ich den Antrag annehmen."

Erik hörte nicht mehr, wie Raoul versuchte, Christine die Entscheidung auszureden. In seinem Kopf gab es nur einen Gedanken: SIE WIRD MEINE FRAU! Mehr vermochte er in diesem Moment nicht zu fassen. Er saß auch noch auf der Statue, als Christine und Raoul schon längst gegangen waren.

Erst der eiskalte Nachtwind weckte Erik aus seiner Erstarrung, und er weckte ihn gründlich. Erik sprang leichtfüßig wie ein junger Artist von der Statue und lief so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten in seine Wohnung, dabei war es ihm völlig gleich, wer ihn zu sehen bekam. SIE WIRD MEINE FRAU! schrie Erik, sobald er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.

Erik konnte den Abend kaum erwarten, bis Christine endlich zu ihm kommen würde. Immer noch hatte er Angst, sie könnte es sich doch noch überlegen und ihn ablehnen. Dann wieder glaubte er, was er gehört und gesehen hatte, wäre nur ein Traum, den die Drogen seinem inzwischen kranken Gehirn vorgespiegelt hätten – er war in letzter Zeit sehr unvorsichtig mit der Dosierung gewesen, es war durchaus möglich, dass er inzwischen unter Halluzinationen litt.

Aber dann kam der Abend. Erik hatte sich nicht, wie es sonst seine Gewohnheit war, die Oper angehört. Er hatte nicht die Geduld dazu. Stattdessen war er wie ein Wahnsinniger durch den Unterbau gelaufen, ohne Ziel und ohne Grund, einfach nur gelaufen, bis er irgendwann nach Luft schnappend stehen bleiben musste. Schweißgebadet und außer Atem, aber doch ein wenig ruhiger, kehrte er in seine Wohnung zurück um zu baden und seinen besten Anzug anzulegen.

Nervös begann er, seine Wohnung in Ordnung zu bringen – obwohl eigentlich alles in Ordnung war, aber er musste sich irgendwie beschäftigen, als er Christines Stimme vom anderen Ufer des Sees hörte. Sie war früher da als erwartet.

Erik sprang in sein Boot und ruderte, so schnell er konnte, zu Christine, die ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßte, als er an Land sprang.

Obwohl er es kaum erwarten konnte, zwang er sich, zu warten, bis er vor Christine stand anstatt ihr entgegenzurufen. „Christine… Wie… wie hast du… ich meine… äh… entschieden?" stammelte der sonst so eloquente Mann wie ein nervöser Schuljunge. Ihm war vor lauter Aufregung doch tatsächlich das Wort „entschieden" nicht eingefallen.

„Erik, das dauert länger, daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir in deine Wohnung gehen, hier ist es kalt und feucht", schlug Christine vor. „Kannst du mir nicht… sofort sagen, wie du entschieden hast? Bitte, ich halte die Spannung nicht mehr aus!" bat Erik in flehendem Ton. Soviel zu seinem Vorsatz, mit Würde und Anstand und ohne erniedrigendes Kriechen… hat ja nicht lang gedauert, dachte er wütend. Bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, sich weiter über sein peinliches Verhalten zu ärgern, antwortete Christine: „Ich nehme den Antrag an, wenn du gewisse Bedingungen zu erfüllen bereit bist."

Die junge Frau hatte mit einer emotionalen Reaktion gerechnet – sie wusste inzwischen, dass Erik sich nicht immer unter Kontrolle hatte – aber bestimmt nicht damit, dass er in die Luft springen und jauchzen würde wie ein kleiner Junge, der sein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk auspackt.

„Erik, es wird dich noch jemand hören!" warnte sie. Erik blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und spürte, wie er unter der Maske rot wurde. „Entschuldige… tut mir leid, ich bin normalerweise nicht so… es war wohl etwas viel in letzter Zeit…" stammelte er und versuchte, irgendwie einen letzten Rest von Würde und Benehmen zu wahren, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang.

In der Wohnung angekommen entschied Erik, dass er sich schon zu sehr blamiert hatte und daher de junge Frau nicht weiter mit Fragen bedrängen durfte. Also ging er erst in die Küche um einen Kräutertee zu machen und Kekse zu holen. Christine mochte nach dem Singen den Tee, das wusste er, also brachte er ihr Kekse und Tee.

Christine lächelte, als sie den Tee schlürfte. Sie war so schön, wenn sie lächelte.

„Erik, du hast gesagt, dass du bereit bist, im Falle einer Hochzeit Bedingungen zu akzeptieren", begann Christine vorsichtig. „Jede Bedingung, alles, was du nur willst!" erklärte Erik.

„Gut, dann kann ich dir ja die Bedingungen nennen", sagte Christine und kramte in ihrer Handtasche, „Ich hab sie mit notiert, ich bin so aufgeregt, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es formulieren soll."

„Lass dir Zeit, meine Liebe", sagte Erik. Er hatte ja so viel Zeit, jetzt hatte er nun wirklich keine Eile mehr.

Christine fand den zusammengefalteten Zettel und las vor:

„1. Keine Verbrechen mehr. Ich will nicht mit einem Kriminellen verheiratet sein."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Erik verblüfft. In dem Moment hatte er wirklich nicht die leisteste Ahnung, wovon die junge Frau sprach. Christine lehnte sich zurück uns sagte mit einer unglaublichen Naivität: „Ich will, dass du nie wieder etwas Böses tust."

Erik schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was dies für ihn bedeutete. Er würde plötzlich ohne jegliches Einkommen dastehen und sein Vermögen war doch durch diverse Eskapaden beträchtlich geschrumpft. Aber dieses Problem würde irgendwie zu lösen sein, ihm war bis jetzt immer noch eine Lösung eingefallen.

„Das kann ich verstehen, meine Liebe, und ich akzeptiere die Bedingung. Aber ich muss dich warnen: ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben wirklich ehrlich gelebt, bitte erwarte nicht, dass ich von Anfang an alles richtig mache."

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du alles richtig machst, ich erwarte nur, dass du keine Verbrechen mehr begehst", wiederholte Christine. „Einverstanden."

„2. ich kann nicht unter der Erde leben, ich möchte in einer normalen Wohnung leben", fuhr Christine fort und fügte entschuldigend hinzu: „Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen?"

Erik erwiderte: „Ich habe nie erwartet, dass deine Bedingungen leicht zu erfüllen sein werden, aber ich bin einverstanden. Gib mir ein Jahr Zeit dazu, ein passendes Haus für uns zu finden, bitte." Christine antwortete mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Danke, du machst mich sehr glücklich damit."

„3. keine Drogen mehr. Wenn ich dich heirate, will ich nicht zusehen, wie du dich damit umbringst."

„Heißt das, dass du möglichst LANGE mit mir verheiratet sein willst?" fragte Erik erstaunt. Er hatte angenommen, sie wäre froh, wenn er bald sterben würde, damit sie frei wäre für ihren Vicomte.

„Ja, Erik, das heißt es."

Erik saß eine Weile still und wartete auf weitere Bedingungen. Als Christine keine nannte, sondern begann, nervös mit dem Zettel zu spielen, fragte er: „Und weiter?"

„Was weiter? Ich warte auf deine Antwort", gab Christine zurück. „Meine… Ach so, ja, ich bin einverstanden. Ich werde keine Drogen mehr nehmen, aber ich kann das nicht ab sofort, lass mir etwas Zeit – so ein Entzug ist nicht einfach und dauert eine Weile", bat Erik und fügte kleinlaut hinzu: „Außerdem habe ich es allein nie geschafft die Finger davon zu lassen. Ich kann das alleine nicht schaffen, Christine, ich werde dabei deine Hilfe brauchen."

„Damit habe ich gerechnet, Erik, und ich habe nie gesagt, dass du alles alleine schaffen musst – einander beistehen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, so heißt es doch, wenn man heiratet, oder?"

Zum ersten Mal sah Erik in Christine nicht das naive Mädchen, die kleine Schülerin, sondern eine erwachsene Frau, die ihm eine ebenbürtige Partnerin sein könnte. Ein faszinierender Gedanke – eine ebenbürtige Partnerin zu haben, die ihm an Entschlossenheit nicht nachstand. Ein neues Gefühl mischte sich zu den Gefühlen, welche ihn erfüllten: Respekt.

„Danke, meine Liebe", sagte Erik zärtlich und fragte: „Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter. Ich habe nur diese drei Bedingungen", antwortete Christine fest. „Nur diese drei? Aber… Christine… da gibt es doch noch etwas… sicher…" sagte Erik, der nicht begreifen konnte, dass die eine Bedingung, mit der er sicher gerechnet hatte, nicht gestellt wurde.

„Nein, keine weitere Bedingung", bestätigte die junge Frau. „Christine, ist dir klar, auf was du dich da einlässt?" fragte Erik nach. „Ich denke schon", beharrte die junge Frau in einem Tonfall, der Erik eindeutig klar machte, dass sie es eben nicht wusste.

Warum mussten solche Dinge immer ihm passieren? Wie sollte er – ausgerechnet er – ein junges Mädchen über gewisse eheliche Pflichten aufklären? Aber wenn er es nicht täte, würde er es noch bitter bereuen. „Christine, du willst doch nicht etwa damit andeuten, dass du dich von mir… äh… berühren lassen würdest?" fragte Erik und fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.

Christine sah verlegen zur Seite und errötete. „Nun ja – doch, eigentlich schon. Ich möchte eine normale Ehe mit dir führen und vielleicht auch Kinder haben", erklärte sie und fügte rasch hinzu: „Deshalb ja auch meine Bedingungen. Ich kann keine Kinder hier unten großziehen. Kinder brauchen Licht und Luft und ein normales Leben, verstehst du, was ich sagen will?" Dieser letzte Satz ließ deutlich ihre Bitte „erspar mir, noch deutlicher zu werden" durchklingen.

„Ich bin mit allem einverstanden. Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst!" freute sich Erik.

Tatsächlich begann er gleich in der nächsten Nacht mit den Vorbereitungen. Erik selbst hatte darauf bestanden, dass er die Bedingungen, soweit möglich, vor der Hochzeit erfüllen wollte. Er traute sich selbst nicht über den Weg bei den Bedingungen – er wusste, dass er einen Weg suchen würde, sich irgendwie durchzuschwindeln. Wenn sie einmal verheiratet waren, gab es kein Zurück mehr, daher wollte er diesmal – zumindest einmal in seinem Leben – wirklich fair sein und die Bedingungen auf Punkt und Komma erfüllen.

Eriks erste Überlegung betraf Christines Forderung, er dürfe keine Verbrechen mehr begehen. Nun, irgendwie musste er aber rasch eine große Geldsumme auftreiben, wie sonst sollte er ein Haus in Paris kaufen können? Selbst einfache Häuser in billigen Gegenden kosteten eine hübsche Summe.

Er hatte versprochen, keine Verbrechen mehr zu begehen, aber er war sich sicher, einen letzten Coup noch durchziehen zu dürfen – hatte er sich nicht die Möglichkeit offen gelassen, nicht ab sofort alles richtig zu machen sondern erst in einiger Zukunft? Sein Gewissen jedenfalls erlaubte ihm einen letzten Coup, unter der Bedingung, dass er ihn so durchziehen würde, dass Christine nichts davon mitbekommen würde – oder dass sie zumindest denken würde, er hätte den Schaden schon vorher angerichtet, bevor sie ihre Bedingungen genannt hatte.

Alles in allem war die Sache ja unglaublich einfach. Erik wusste, dass die Direktoren leichtsinnigerweise eine hohe Summe im Tresor in ihrem Büro liegen hatten. Eine sehr hohe Summe. Dies war notwendig geworden, weil einige äußerst kostspielige Reparaturen am Gebäude anstanden und da sehr viel in Marmor und Gold ausgeführt werden musste, kostete allein das Material eine Unsumme.

Erik schlich sich in das Büro und ging schnurstracks zum Tresor. Diesen aufzubrechen, war das geringste Problem – er kannte ja die Kombination und besaß seit Jahren einen Zweitschlüssel. Also öffnete er den Tresor und packte alles Geld, das er finden konnte, in eine große Tasche. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass es sich um weit höhere Beträge handelte, als er erwartet hatte.

Schließlich ließ er den Tresor einfach offen und machte sich aus dem Staub – leise und spurlos, wie es sich für ein Gespenst gehörte.

Anschließend lief er direkt zu Jules Haus und klopfte den Mann aus dem Bett. Jules öffnete sofort und führte Erik in das Wohnzimmer. „Nicht schon wieder!" jammerte Madame Bernard, „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie spät es ist? Können Sie uns nie in Ruhe lassen?" Erik starrte die Frau, die in einem weißen Nachthemd vor ihm stand, durchdringend an und sagte dann kalt: „Madame, Sie sind mich und mein Geld bald für immer los, keine Sorge." Dann knallte er die Tür vor ihr zu.

„Jules – was ich eben sagte, meine ich ernst. Ich brauche Sie nicht mehr. Nie mehr. Ich bin nur gekommen, um Ihnen dies mitzuteilen."

„Aber Monsieur Erik – wie wollen Sie denn…?" Jules wagte es nicht, den Satz zu vollenden.

„Wie ich leben will? Ganz einfach: Ich werde heiraten und mir ein neues Leben aufbauen. Das wäre alles, gute Nacht." Damit drehte Erik sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus. Er hörte noch, wie Jules ihm nachrief: „Das freut mich für Sie, meinen herzlichsten Glückwunsch!" aber er glaubte nicht, dass diese Floskel ernst gemeint sein könnte.

Erik eilte zurück in seine Wohnung und stellte erfreut fest, dass Christine seinen Ausflug verschlafen hatte.

Gleich darauf begann er, in den Schubladen nach seinen Dokumenten zu suchen. Wenn er wieder ein normales Leben führen sollte, musste er einen normalen Namen und eine normale Identität haben. Er musste eine Geburtsurkunde haben. Er musste eine Staatsbürgerschaft haben. Er hatte all diese Dokumente. Seine Mutter hatte sie aufgehoben – warum auch immer – und aus einer sentimentalen Laune heraus hatte er sie aufgehoben. Nun war er dankbar dafür.

Als Christine in der Früh aufwachte, öffnete Erik die Tür und brachte ein Tablett mit Kaffee und Croissants.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebste" sagte Erik fröhlich und summte eine Melodie, die ihm gerade einfiel.

„Du bist so fröhlich heute?" stellte Christine fest. „Ja, meine Liebe, ich habe meine Dokumente zusammengesucht. Wollen wir heute hinausgehen und ein Haus kaufen?"

„Was? Aber…" „Kein Aber! Ich möchte, dass wir das Haus gemeinsam aussuchen. Und ich habe schon eine Idee, wo wir zu suchen beginnen." „Wenn du das meinst…"

Erik begann, sich herzurichten. Er nahm eine falsche Nase und einen falschen Bart, dazu eine Perücke und etwas Puder, um sich zu maskieren. Christine war sehr überrascht, als ein zwar übermäßig magerer und äußerst bleich aussehender Mann vor ihr stand, aber er wirkte nun nicht mehr so erschreckend. Er war alles andere als schön, aber so wie er nun aussah, wirkte er beinahe normal.

„Erik, das steht dir gut", begann Christine, „Du siehst wirklich nicht schlecht aus… äh… entschuldige, ich wollte das nicht so sagen, wie gedankenlos von mir!" Entschuldigte sie sich, als ihr klar wurde, was sie da eben im Begriff war zu sagen. „Ist schon gut. Ich weiß selbst, wie ich aussehe – normaler kann ich nicht mehr aussehen, tut mir leid."

Erik brachte Christine durch seinen kleinen geheimen Eingang aus der Oper. Dann verneigte er sich leicht und bot ihr den Arm, damit sie sich einhängen konnte. Christine lächelte und nahm seinen Arm. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Fuß ein paar Straßen weiter und standen plötzlich vor einem etwas renovierungsbedürftigen Haus. „Gefällt es Dir?" fragte Erik und Christine sah es eine Weile an, bevor sie sagte: „Erik, es ist zu groß für uns. Das können wir uns nicht leisten, auch jetzt nicht, wo ich die bestbezahlte Sängerin Frankreichs bin. Und selbst wenn – wie sollten wir es erhalten?"

„Meine Liebe, du vergisst, dass ich auch noch da bin", erklärte Erik gekränkt, „Und ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, für uns zu sorgen. Du solltest weiter an der Oper singen um der Musik willen, um das Geld kümmere ich mich schon, ich bin mir meiner Verantwortung als dein künftiger Gatte sehr wohl bewusst." Christine sah Erik eine Weile an und sagte dann: „Entschuldige, du hast recht. Aber ich weiß nicht… es ist so groß…"

„Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte Erik verwundert, „Ich weiß schon, dass es einen neuen Anstrich braucht, die Fußböden gehören gemacht und hier eine Mauer durchgebrochen und dafür woanders eine eingebaut, das kann ich schon alles machen. Siehst du das Schild da im Fenster? Ich habe es neulich zufällig bemerkt. Gleich müsste der Auktionator kommen und die Versteigerung beginnen."

Christine war alles andere als erfreut über Eriks spontanen Entschluss, ein großes Haus in der Nähe der Oper zu ersteigern. Sie hatte eher an eine normale Wohnung gedacht. Aber „normal" war ohnehin ein Begriff, den sie aus ihrem Vokabular würde streichen müssen, wenn sie mit Erik erst verheiratet wäre. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Als Gatte war es sein Recht zu bestimmen, wo sie wohnten und er hatte auch das Recht, ihr zu verbieten, an der Oper aufzutreten.

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und sich schließlich für Erik entschieden. Nicht, weil sie ihn mehr liebte als Raoul – sie wusste tatsächlich nicht, wen sie mehr liebte – sondern weil sie sich gesagt hatte, dass Raoul sehr viele Chancen hätte, eine Frau zu finden und glücklich zu werden. Raoul brauchte sie nicht. Erik hatte niemanden, nur sie. Sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie ihn verlassen würde. Das war schließlich der Grund, weshalb sie sich für Erik entschieden hatte. Vielleicht würde es keine Liebesheirat sondern eine Vernunftheirat werden – aber würde sie den Vicomte je heiraten können? Seine Familie würde es zu verhindern wissen. Erik hingegen war auf jeden Fall frei, sie zu heiraten.

Tatsächlich erschienen kurz darauf einige Herren in offiziell aussehenden Roben, die sich darüber unterhielten, dass dies schon der dritte Versuch war, das Haus zu verkaufen, aber niemand wolle es haben.

Umso erstaunter waren sie, als sie einen hageren älteren Herrn und eine junge Frau sahen, die vor der Tür warteten.

„Pardon, Monsieur, sind Sie wegen der Versteigerung hier?" fragte einer der Beamten. „Selbstverständlich", antwortete Erik, der zu Christines Erstaunen plötzlich mit einem ausländischen Akzent sprach, „Und es erstaunt mich, dass ich anscheinend der einzige Bieter bin."

Die Beamten sahen eine günstige Gelegenheit, das mühsame Verfahren zu verkürzen und fragten nach Papieren, die Erik ohne zu zögern aushändigte. Eine Weile musterten die Beamten die Papiere, dann sahen sie Erik an, dann wieder die Papiere, bis sie schließlich mit großer Verbeugung ihre Hochachtung ausdrückten und erklärten, da er der einzige Bieter sei, könnten sie gleich das Protokoll schreiben und das Geschäft abwickeln, er könne das Haus zum Ausrufungspreis haben.

Also gingen sie alle gemeinsam zum Amtshaus um die Papiere zu unterschreiben, wobei Erik sich äußerst ungeschickt verhielt, immer wieder betonte, solche Formalitäten wären „bei ihm daheim" nicht notwendig und er verstehe dies oder jenes nicht. Erik stellte sich dermaßen ungeschickt an, dass sogar Christine sich irgendwann genötigt fühlte, ihm zu erklären, dass es nun einmal notwendig war, dass gewisse Papiere unterschrieben wurden und gewisse Formalitäten eingehalten wurden.

Erik empfand es als unglaubliche Demütigung, von Christine dermaßen zurechtgewiesen und belehrt zu werden, umso mehr, als es ihm selbst unangenehm war, dass er im Umgang mit Behörden und Amtspersonen so ungeübt war. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er doch von Jules abhängig gewesen war. Nun, Schluss damit. Er würde eben lernen müssen, alleine zurecht zu kommen.

Nachdem die Formalitäten endlich erledigt waren, gingen Erik und Christine zurück in die Oper. Christine hätte zwar zuerst lieber das Haus angesehen, aber Erik erklärte, ihm sei nicht gut und er müsse sich hinlegen. Tatsächlich stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn und seine Hände zitterten merklich.

Auf dem Weg zur Wohnung am unterirdischen See verschlechterte sich Eriks Zustand von Minute zu Minute, sodass Christine schließlich Angst hatte, er würde es nicht mehr bis zur Wohnung schaffen. Kaum in der Wohnung angekommen, lief Erik zum Schreibtisch, öffnete eine der Schubladen und nahm ein Glasfläschchen mit flüssigem Morphium heraus, dazu eine Spritze mit einer Nadel. Trotz des Zitterns in seinen Händen gelang es ihm rasch und routiniert, die Spritze aufzuziehen und in eine Ader in seinem rechten Handgelenk zu stoßen.

Erst als das Morphium durch seine Adern floss und die Schmerzen nachließen, nahm Erik Christines Anwesenheit war. Christine starrte ihn bleich und entsetzt an. „Christine, es tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest – es tut mir wirklich leid", seufzte Erik beschämt, „Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Verstehst du das? Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich weiß, dass ich dir versprochen habe, damit aufzuhören und das werde ich ja auch einhalten – aber ich muss erst einmal einen Entzug überstehen und das kann ich nicht einfach so über Nacht. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?"

Christine nickte und antwortete mit Tränen in den Augen: „Ich verstehe dich. Aber Erik – bitte, warte nicht zu lange damit!" Dabei schluckte sie und versuchte tapfer zu sein und nicht zu weinen.

Erik sank auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er schämte sich so sehr, dass er es nicht wagte, die junge Frau anzusehen. „Es tut mir so leid", wimmerte er, „Kannst du mir verzeihen? Mir noch eine Chance geben? Ich will ja wirklich damit aufhören, aber… aber ich kann… gerade jetzt…" Erik schluckte, als im bewusst wurde, wie leer seine Entschuldigung klang. Ich will ja, aber jetzt nicht. Später, irgendwann, aber wann war später?

„Christine – es tut mir leid. Bitte erlaube mir, nur noch ein paar Tage das Morphium zu nehmen. Sobald wir in dem neuen Haus wohnen, werde ich sofort aufhören, das schwöre ich dir! Es ist nur… es kann sein, dass ich den Entzug nicht überlebe. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Körper stark genug ist, das durchzustehen. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Und ich will nicht hier unten elend zugrunde gehen. Kannst du das akzeptieren?" Christine schluckte und nickte dann.

Es war keine große Sache, in das Haus zu übersiedeln, da Erik nur einen kleinen Koffer mitnahm und Christine erklärte, die übrigen Sachen könne er ja in den nächsten Wochen nachholen. Christine selbst besaß nicht viel, was es zu übersiedeln galt.

Das Haus war staubig und die Wände hatten einen neuen Anstrich bitter nötig. Erik wollte dies zuerst erledigen, aber Christine bestand darauf, dass es dringendere Angelegenheiten gab. Ihr war es wesentlich wichtiger, dass Erik endlich aufhörte, Morphium zu nehmen, als die Farbe der Wände und der Zustand des Gartens. Erik hätte lieber zuerst das Haus auf Hochglanz gebracht, aber schließlich sah er selbst ein, dass die junge Frau Recht hatte. Ihm würde das Morphium irgendwann ausgehen und er wusste nicht einmal, wo er welches bekommen könnte – Jules hatte es immer für ihn besorgt.

Also entschied Erik, nur das nötigste zu erledigen, also zumindest die Wohnräume, die Küche und das Bad zu säubern und Möbel dafür zu kaufen und aufzustellen. Christine war mehr als erstaunt, wie geschickt Erik dabei war. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der Fenster putzen konnte oder ein Bad sauber machen und hatte befürchtet, diese Arbeit würde sie erledigen müssen.

Sie stand hinter Erik, der gerade auf der Leiter stand und Spinnweben aus einer Ecke entfernte, als sie plötzlich zu kichern begann. „Was gibt es da zu lachen?" fragte Erik erstaunt. „Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, was die Direktoren sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass das Phantom der Oper eine fabelhafte Putzfrau abgeben würde", antwortete Christine. Erik starrte sie einen Moment an, dann begann er selbst zu lachen.

Kurz darauf schüttelten sich beide vor Lachen und konnten gar nicht aufhören, obwohl ihnen nicht bewusst war, wieso sie über so eine Kleinigkeit dermaßen lachen konnten. Es war ein befreiendes Lachen – zum ersten Mal lachten sie einfach gemeinsam.

Wenige Tage später beschloss Erik, dass er nun sein Versprechen einlösen müsste. Er wusste, dass Christine nicht dazu geeignet war, ihn während des Morphiumentzugs zu betreuen. Tatsächlich befürchtete er, er könnte Christine verletzten. Sein letzter Versuch, das Morphium aufzugeben, war kläglich gescheitert. Er wusste aus Büchern, dass der zweite Tag der schlimmste wäre und der Entzug in etwa eine Woche dauern würde – bisher hatte er es aber nie auch nur einen einzigen Tag – also 24 Stunden – geschafft. Er wusste nur aus den Büchern, dass Drogensüchtige auf Entzug gefährlich werden konnten, alles und jeden attackierten und so versuchten, an Drogen heranzukommen. Wenn schon ein normaler Drogensüchtiger gefährlich werden konnte, dann wagte Erik nicht daran zu denken, wie er reagieren würde. Er durfte Christine nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen!

Nadir Kahn war sehr überrascht, als ein ihm fremder bärtiger Mann, der den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, vor seiner Tür stand. „Guten Tag, Monsieur", grüßte er. Der Mann hob den Kopf und Nadir hätte beinahe einen Schrei ausgestoßen, als er an den tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen Erik erkannte. „Erik, was machst du am helllichten Tag auf der Straße? Wie siehst du denn aus?" rief er verblüfft.

Erik trat unaufgefordert ein, schubste den Perser in die Wohnung und schloss die Türe. „Nadir, was soll das? Ich habe dir doch schon erzählt, dass ich an einer Maske arbeite, die mich normal aussehen lässt – nun, das ist sie. Ich bin heute allein hierher gekommen und niemand hat außergewöhnlich blöde Bemerkungen gemacht, abgesehen davon, dass ich sehr mager bin, aber da lässt sich nichts machen."

Eriks Redeschwall war äußerst uncharakteristisch. Bei ihren bisherigen Gesprächen hatte Nadir wegen jeder Kleinigkeit nachfragen müssen, Erik sprach gern und lang über alles mögliche, nur nicht über sich selbst. Dass er jetzt ungefragt von sich erzählte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Nadir und führte Erik in sein Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

„Noch nichts, mein misstrauischer Freund", begann Erik, der Nadirs Tonfall gar nicht mochte, „Und du brauchst dich gar nicht erst hinsetzen wie ein Polizist beim Verhör. Ich habe nur erfreuliche Nachrichten für dich, also schau mich nicht so an wie ein Richter einen Verbrecher."

„Erfreuliche Nachrichten höre ich gern", antwortete der Perser, konnte aber sein Misstrauen nicht verbergen, zu oft hatte Erik schon bewiesen, dass er eine andere Auffassung von Recht und Moral hatte als alle anderen Menschen, „Erzähl doch bitte. Magst du einen Tee?"

„Ja, Tee wäre gut. Danke."

Kurz darauf saßen beide Männer beim Tee und Erik fragte: „Wie machst du das, dass dein Bart nicht in den Tee kommt? Ich muss mich an die Haare im Gesicht erst gewöhnen, es ist äußerst mühsam beim Trinken!" Nadir musste zugeben, dass er es nicht wusste, er trug seinen Bart, seit ihm einer gewachsen war, das war das natürlichste auf der Welt. Fast alle Männer haben Bärte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Erik zu erzählen begann: „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich beginnen soll. Es ist so viel passiert in den letzten Tagen… Das wichtigste ist, dass ich heiraten werde." „Heiraten?" Nadirs Stimme klang schrill vor Überraschung, „Du? Wen?" „Ich habe dir doch von Christine Daae erzählt, Nadir, oder habe ich das geträumt?" antwortete Erik zutiefst gekränkt über Nadirs Verwunderung.

Der Perser erkannte sofort seinen Fehler und begann, sich zu entschuldigen: „Tut mir leid, ich… das war überraschend… sie kennt dich doch erst ein paar Wochen?"

„Na und? Ist es etwa verboten, nach kurzer Zeit zu heiraten? Du hast deine Frau erst bei der Hochzeit überhaupt kennen gelernt, also hör auf so blöd zu reden!" knurrte Erik in einem Tonfall, der Nadir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wenn Erik so sprach, bestand akute Gefahr für jeden, der in seiner Nähe war.

„Du kannst mein Trauzeuge sein", fuhr Erik fort, „du glaubst mir ja sowieso nicht, aber wenn du als Trauzeuge dabei bist, wirst du zugeben müssen, dass du dich geirrt hast." Es dauerte, bis Nadir begriff, dass Erik ihn auf diese unfreundliche Art bat, sein Trauzeuge zu sein. Nadir wusste Eriks abweisende Art inzwischen so weit zu deuten, dass er verstand, dass sein ungewöhnlicher Freund ihn einladen wollte, dass Erik aber diese kalte, grobe Verhaltensweise spielte um seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein", antwortete der Perser, „und ich freue mich so sehr für dich." Nadir spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Erik zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so etwas wie Glück und Zuneigung gefunden hatte.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Christine wird den zweiten Trauzeugen aussuchen", fuhr Erik fort, „Womit wir bei den weiteren guten Nachrichten sind. Ich habe ein Haus gekauft und wir werden dort wohnen, ich verlasse die Oper, und – und das wird dich besonders erfreuen – ich habe mir vorgenommen, ein normales Leben aufzubauen, also keinerlei Verbrechen zu begehen, nicht einmal kleinste Unregelmäßigkeiten werden mehr vorkommen."

Nadir fragte sich, ob Erik nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte oder einen grausamen Scherz mit ihm trieb. Das konnte unmöglich die Wahrheit sein, was Erik da erzählte. „Erik – wenn das ein Scherz ist, ist er nicht besonders komisch!" beschwerte er sich.

Erik sprang wütend auf, war die Teetasse an die Wand, sodass sie in tausende Scherben zersprang und schrie: „Das ist kein Witz du dummer persischer Esel! Kriegst du es nicht in deinen verdammten Polizistenschädel, dass ich die Wahrheit sagen könnte? Bin ich so unglaubwürdig, so wenig vertrauenswürdig?"

Nadir duckte sich und hob unwillkürlich die Hand, um einen Angriff abzuwehen. Erik holte tief Luft und setzte sich wieder. „Lass die Abwehrbewegungen, Nadir, du hast sowieso keine Chance gegen mich", seufzte er und klang plötzlich unglaublich müde und niedergeschlagen, „Außerdem kann ich dich nicht töten. Ich muss dich leider um einen Gefallen bitten und weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden könnte."

Der Perser beeilte sich mit seiner Antwort: „Aber natürlich, Erik, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Erik sah verlegen zu Boden und begann mit seiner Serviette zu spielen. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, Nadir um Hilfe bitten zu müssen. „Nadir, du weißt, dass ich morphiumsüchtig bin", begann er vorsichtig, „Und ich habe Christine versprochen, die Drogen aufzugeben. Aber ich weiß, dass ich einen Entzug nicht alleine schaffen kann und ich weiß aus Büchern, dass Drogensüchtige auf Entzug gefährlich sind und ich weiß auch, dass Christine mir nichts entgegenzusetzen hat, wenn ich wirklich… äh… nun ja, du weißt schon… falls ich plötzlich einen Wutanfall bekomme oder so…" Erik schämte sich, einerseits, dass er überhaupt drogensüchtig war, andererseits, dass er nicht die Kraft aufbrachte, allein seine Sucht zu besiegen. In dem Moment kam er sich so unglaublich schwach, willenlos, disziplinlos vor. Wenn er wirklich unter einem Entzug litt, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass er Christine verletzen würde, nur um wieder an Drogen heranzukommen, dachte der hagere Mann verbittert und beschämt. Er konnte sich selbst nicht vertrauen, das war ihm durchaus bewusst.

„Und ich soll dabei sein und im Notfall eingreifen?" fragte Nadir. „Ja, so ähnlich hab ich mir das gedacht", erklärte Erik, „Du wohnst eine Weile bei uns und wenn ich wirklich den Verstand verliere hast du meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis mich wie einen tollwütigen Hund niederzuschießen." Erik holte aus einer Manteltasche einen reich verzierten, teuren Revolver. Die Qualität der Waffe war unverkennbar. „Nadir, als mein Freund, schwöre mir, dass du mich erschießt bevor ich Christine wehtue. Schwör es mir, Nadir, bitte!" Eriks Stimme zitterte und in seinen Augen stand die nackte Angst und Verzweiflung.

„Erik, ich kann doch nicht…" begann Nadir, aber Erik unterbrach ihn: „Wahrscheinlich wird es gar nicht nötig sein, aber ich möchte gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen, das verstehst du doch, oder nicht?" „Also gut, ich helfe dir, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich Christine beschützen werde, wenn es nötig ist." „Mehr verlange ich gar nicht."

Zwei Tage später tauchte Nadir mit einem kleinen Reisekoffer bei Eriks neuem Haus auf. Misstrauisch begutachtete er das Haus. Es entsprach überhaupt nicht Eriks Geschmack, es passte so gar nicht zu Erik, dass er zunächst fürchtete, Erik hätte ihm die falsche Adresse gegeben. Doch dann ging die Türe auf und Christine Daae stand vor ihm, mit einer wunderschönen Katze im Arm, welche das persische Diamanthalsband trug. „Monsieur Khan?" fragte die junge Frau freundlich, „Guten Tag. Ich bin Christine Daae. Kommen Sie doch bitte mit, ich habe das Gästezimmer schon hergerichtet. Entschuldigen Sie bitte das Chaos im Haus, wir sind noch beim einrichten."

Nadir begrüßte Christine freundlich. Sie wirkte fröhlich und guter Dinge, keineswegs wie eine Gefangene, das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Erik, Monsieur Khan ist hier!" rief Christine mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme und setzte die Katze auf den Boden. Kurz darauf öffnete sich eine Seitentüre und Erik kam herein. Er sah für die Augen des Persers äußerst ungewöhnlich aus, denn dieser hatte seinen Freund noch nie in einer Kochschürze gesehen. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist", begrüßte ihn Erik, „Ich würde dir auch die Hand geben, wenn sie nicht voller Teig wäre. Ich backe nur einen Kuchen. Geh doch schon mal vor in den Salon, ich komme gleich nach."

Nadir wunderte sich, dass Erik und Christine sich so verhielten, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Sie benahmen sich so, als würden sie schon seit immer in dem Haus zusammenleben. Einerseits ein erfreulicher Anblick – andererseits beschlich Nadir das unheimliche Gefühl, dass ein Unheil bevorstand.

Erik hatte einen Raum vorbereitet, indem er das Fenster zugenagelt und die Türe verstärkt hatte. Außerdem befanden sich in dem Raum außer ein paar Decken und alten Kissen nichts. Die Decken waren rau und dick, zu dick, als dass man einen Strick daraus hätte drehen können. Erik hatte an der Außenseite der Türe einen Riegel angebracht, da er wusste, dass er das Schloss auch mit zitternden Händen aufbrechen könnte.

Eine unangenehme Stille senkte sich über die drei, denn keiner wollte zuerst die anstehenden Probleme ansprechen. Erik schämte sich zu sehr, Christine wusste nicht, was sie sagen könnte und Nadir hatte erst recht nicht vor, den Mund aufzumachen.

Plötzlich fiel Nadir auf, dass Eriks Hände leicht zitterten. „Erik, es geht los", meinte er. „Das weiß ich schon seit nahezu drei Stunden, schön, dass du es auch bemerkst", knurrte Erik. „Erik, wo hast du Morphium und Spritzen? Ich denke, ich sollte das Zeug wegschaffen", fragte Nadir besorgt. „Im Schreibtisch. Und ich will, dass es dort bleibt!" Christine fragte entsetzt: „Wieso willst du es behalten?" „Weil ich es sage!" fauchte Erik aggressiv, „Wenn ich sage es bleibt da, dann bleibt es da." Plötzlich änderte sich seine Stimmung und er schluckte. „Tut mir leid, das war völlig unangemessen", entschuldigte er sich, „Ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer und lege mich hin, mir ist nicht gut."

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Erik wieder aus dem Zimmer kam und klagte, er würde es nicht aushalten, so eingesperrt zu sein. Er wolle ein bisschen zeichnen. Damit setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann irgendetwas zu suchen.

„Wenn du das Morphium suchst, das habe ich inzwischen versteckt", erklärte Nadir und sah von der Zeitung auf. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich Morphium suche?" protestierte Erik mit so übertrieben beleidigtem Tonfall, dass sogar Christine sich sicher war, dass er log, „Ich suche meinen Zeichenblock, das ist alles." „Der ist in der obersten Schublade links", antwortete Christine sanft. Erik nahm den Block heraus und begann mit zitternden Händen Linien auf das Papier zu kritzeln. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit gab er es auf, zerknüllte das Papier und warf es wütend auf Nadir.

„Sieh mich nicht so blöd an!" schrie er. Nadir sah über seine Zeitung und meinte ruhig: „Erik, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen. Es wird noch schlimmer werden." Im Moment hatte er keine Angst vor Erik. So gefährlich und stark Erik sonst war, im Moment wäre er nicht in der Lage irgendeine Waffe zu halten geschweige denn zu benutzen.

„Danke für die Aufmunterung!" spottete Erik, ging in sein Zimmer zurück und knallte die Türe zu.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Christine erschrocken, sie konnte sich Eriks seltsames Verhalten nicht erklären. Nadir seufzte: „Er hat starke Schmerzen und es wird noch schlimmer werden. Wir sollten uns bereit halten, der Zusammenbruch kann jetzt jederzeit kommen."

Tatsächlich schreckte kurz vor Mitternacht Eriks Schrei Christine und Nadir aus dem Schlaf. Beide liefen zu Erik und fanden ihn zusammengekrümmt am Boden liegend, seine Arme und Beine zuckten unwillkürlich unter Krämpfen und er begann zu husten.

„Erik, was ist?" fragte Christine erschrocken. Erik konnte nicht antworten sondern, so sehr wurde er vom Husten geschüttelt.

„Wir müssen ihn aufsetzen, sonst erstickt er", sagte der Perser und packte Erik und zog ihn in die Höhe. Erik versuchte, seine Füße auf den Boden zu setzen und zu stehen, aber kaum lastete sein Gewicht auf seinen Beinen, gaben die Knie nach und er sank wieder zu Boden. Trotz aller Anstrengung konnte er sich auch nicht auf Händen und Knien halten, sein rechter Arm knickte plötzlich unter ihm weg und hätte Nadir ihn nicht an den Schultern gehalten, wäre er wohl wieder seitlich zu Boden gesunken.

Christine stand da und starrte hilflos auf Erik, der sich unter Krämpfen wand, als sein Körper versuchte, weiter zu husten, aber seine Lungen keine Luft mehr dazu beinhalteten. „Mein Gott, er erstickt", schrie die junge Frau in einem Tonfall, der Nadir zeigte, dass sie kurz davor war, einen hysterischen Anfall zu bekommen. Der Perser verdrehte die Augen. Als ob er mit Erik nicht schon genug zu tun hätte, musste er jetzt auch noch auf die junge Frau aufpassen! Ein Blick auf Eriks verzerrtes Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie vielleicht nicht unrecht hatte mit ihrer Befürchtung.

Unter Eriks bleicher, pergamentartiger Haut traten die Adern geschwollen und wild pulsierend hervor, seine strähnigen Haare klebten schweißnass und wirr an seinem teilweise kahlen Schädel, die blutunterlaufenen Augen waren in Todesangst geweitet, als Erik verzweifelt versuchte, einen Atemzug in seine brennenden Lungen zu bekommen.

Plötzlich stieß Erik ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus, dann gelang es ihm, einen pfeifenden, rasselnden Atemzug zu holen. Kaum waren seine Lungen wieder gefüllt, schüttelte ein neuerlicher Hustenkrampf seinen mageren Körper. Plötzlich warf ein Krampf ihn nach vor, seine grotesken Lippen zogen sich wie zu einem Fletschen zurück und sein Kiefer wurde von den krampfenden Muskeln so weit aufgezogen, dass Erik glaubte, sein Unterkiefer würde brachen.

Plötzlich begann er, weißen Schaum auszuhusten. Der weiße Schaum schoss in seltsamen Flocken aus seinem Mund und seinem grotesken Nasenloch.

Christine konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und lief aus dem Zimmer. Ihr war übel, sie musste sich ein Glas Wasser holen. Dann dachte sie, dass Erik vielleicht auch ein Glas Wasser brauchen würde und schlich mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zu dem Zimmer zurück. Es war merkwürdig still und so öffnete sie die Türe.

Erik saß an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden und rang nach Luft, während Nadir eifrig beschäftigt war, den seltsamen weißen Schaum und Erbrochenes aufzuwischen.

Christine ging zu Erik und reichte ihm das Wasser. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin weggelaufen bin", sagte sie beschämt. Erik verzog das Gesicht, als versuche er zu lächeln, was ihm nicht gelang und flüsterte mit heiserer Stimme: „Macht nichts, ich wäre ja auch gern weggelaufen." Christine reichte ihm das Wasser, Erik streckte die Hand aus und versuchte das Glas zu nehmen, aber seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass er Christine das Glas beinahe aus der Hand geschlagen hätte.

„Lass mich dir helfen", sagte Christine und hielt das Glas vorsichtig an Eriks Lippen. Erik hatte brennenden Durst, aber er konnte nur ganz kleine Schlucke trinken, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte, fühlte Erik sich erleichtert. Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen und er konnte wieder atmen, allein dies schien ihm wie ein Wunder.

„Habt ihr Ayesha gefüttert?" fragte Erik. Christine und Nadir sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Ich dachte, Sie wollten das tun?" Erik verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte: „Alles muss ich selber machen! Ihr seid mir ja eine schöne Hilfe." Weder Nadir noch Christine verstanden, ob er das ernst meinte oder versuchte, einen Scherz zu machen. „Mademoiselle, würden Sie das bitte übernehmen? Ich fürchte, ich kenne mich mit Katzen nicht aus", sagte der Daroga.

Christine nickte und ging in die Küche, wo Ayesha auf einem Kissen saß und sie vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Nadir wandte sich an Erik: „Du solltest dich waschen und die Kleidung wechseln, denke ich. Glaubst du, du schaffst das?" Erik sah an sich herab und stellte fest, dass sein Hemd und seine Hose mit Schweiß regelrecht durchtränkt waren und mit Erbrochenem beschmutzt. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber ein plötzlicher Krampf in den Beinen zwang ihn wieder zu Boden. „Nadir, kannst du mir einen Eimer mit Wasser, ein paar Handtücher und frische Kleidung bringen, bitte?" bat er.

Nadir brachte Erik das Gewünschte. Als er sich Eriks Zimmer näherte, hörte er, dass Erik wieder hustete und würgte. Rasch trat er ein und sah, dass diesmal Christine Eriks Schultern hielt und ihm eine Schüssel gebracht hatte.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz im Rücken durchzuckte Eriks geschundenen Körper, die krampfenden Muskeln bäumten ihn auf und sein Hinterkopf schlug heftig gegen Christines Gesicht, da Christine immer noch versuchte, ihn aufrecht zu halten um ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern.

Christine ließ Erik los und wich erschrocken zurück, fasste sich mit der Hand an die Nase und die Lippe und spürte warmes Blut, das ihr aus der Nase lief.

Erik hatte davon nichts bemerkt, seine krampfenden Muskeln zerrten seinen Kopf in den Nacken, der Rücken krümmte sich unnatürlich nach hinten und er befürchtete, sein Rückgrad würde der Belastung nicht standhalten. Die unnatürlich rückwärts verdrehte Position war unerträglich schmerzhaft und Erik schrie schrill auf: „Helft mir doch, um Himmels willen, helft mir!"

„Tun Sie doch was", schrie Christine den Perser an, der selbst hilflos die Achseln zuckte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun könnte. „Es reicht", rief Christine, der immer noch Blut aus der Nase lief, „Ich hole im jetzt das Morphium, das ist ja unerträglich!" „Nein!" Nadir stellte sich der jungen Frau in den Weg und hielt sie am Arm fest: „Wenn er jetzt Morphium bekommt, war alles umsonst!"

„Aber so stirbt er!" schrie die junge Frau am Rande einer Panik, „Ich kann ihn doch nicht so sterben lassen!" Sie wandte sich um und sah, dass Erik sich mühsam zusammenrollte, zitternd versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen.

Erst als sein Anfall etwas nachgelassen hatte, merkte er Christines blutverschmiertes Gesicht. „War ich das?" fragte er erstaunt und erschrocken, „Das tut mir leid…" „Das macht nichts", sagte Christine und legte ihm mitleidig den Arm um die Schultern wie einem kleinen Jungen, den man trösten muss, „Du kannst nichts dafür."

„Würdet ihr mich entschuldigen, ich muss mich umziehen", sagte Erik und versuchte, irgendwie einen Rest von Würde zu bewahren. Christine nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Nadir blieb. „Hörst du nicht? Du sollst gehen!" schrie Erik mit einer schrillen, sich überschlagenden Stimme. „Kommst du denn alleine zurecht?" fragte Nadir. Erik setzte sich und versuchte mit zitternden Händen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfeln. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er kopfschüttelnd aufgab. Er bekam mit seinen schweißnassen, zitternden Fingern die kleinen Knöpfe nicht einmal zu fassen, und gab schließlich auf.

„Ich gebs auf", seufzte Erik, den Tränen nahe. Er würde wohl oder übel in den beschmutzen Kleidern bleiben müssen, bis er wieder in der Lage war, sich umzuziehen. Ein kalter Schauer von Ekel schüttelte seinen mageren Körper und plötzlich war ihm kalt. Sein Schweiß schien eiskalt zu sein. „Lass mich dir helfen", sagte Nadir sanft, „Es macht mir nichts aus, wirklich nicht." „Aber mir!" protestierte Erik, „Lass mir doch bitte einen letzten Rest Schamgefühl! Ist das zu viel verlangt?" Nadir seufzte: „Erik, was glaubst du, wer dir damals geholfen hat in Persien, als du vergiftet worden bist?" Erik überlegte kurz. Das Denken fiel ihm schwer, es war, als hätte sich ein dicker Teppich um sein Gehirn gelegt und würde jeden Gedanken ersticken. „Erik, ich habe dich damals gepflegt", erzählte Nadir, „Wenn du glaubst, ich hätte deinen Körper noch nie gesehen, dann irrst du dich."

Erik starrte Nadir entgeistert an. Dann wurde ihm klar, was sein Freund sagte und er senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Dann ist ja alles egal…" murmelte er resigniert und gedemütigt, „Mach doch was du willst."

„Erik, bitte, versuch doch zu verstehen, dass ich dir nur helfen wollte und will – ich kann dich doch nicht tagelang in der schmutzigen Kleidung lassen", versuchte der Perser zu erklären. Erik schien ihn nicht zu hören, er saß nur am Boden und bewegte sich nicht, abgesehen von dem heftigen Zittern, das seinen Körper schüttelte. Er ließ resigniert und widerstandslos zu, dass sein Freund ihn entkleidete und wusch, er wartete, bis sein Freund ihn in frische Kleidung steckte und blieb schließlich einfach auf der Decke liegen, auf die Nadir ihn gelegt hatte. Als der Perser merkte, dass sein kranker Freund vor Kälte schlotterte, deckte er ihn mit einer weiteren Decke zu und schon ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf. Schließlich entschied er, dass er ihn nunmehr am besten alleinlassen sollte, bis Erik aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand erwachen würde. Vielleicht würde Erik ja auch ein wenig Schlaf finden, er hätte es bestimmt nötig.

Nadir ging in die Küche und fand dort Christine, die auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen war mit der Katze auf dem Schoß. „Vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig schlafen", sagte er, unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Christine schreckte hoch, sah auf die Uhr und meinte dann: „Sie haben recht. Wie geht es ihm?" „Etwas besser, aber ich fürchte, es ist noch lange nicht überstanden."

Nadir erwachte am späten Vormittag, als er Erik und Christine laut reden hörte. Eriks Stimme klang zunächst nur entnervt und erschöpft, dann flehend, ängstlich und schließlich wütend. Der Perser sprang aus seinem Bett, er hatte in voller Kleidung geschlafen, da er damit rechnete, dass Erik ihn bald wieder brauchen würde.

Als er die Tür öffnete, lief Christine an ihm vorbei. Sie war bleich und ihre Nase und Lippe waren geschwollen, wo Erik sie unabsichtlich getroffen hatte bei seinem letzten Anfall. „Bleib gefälligst hier, wenn ich mit dir rede", schrie Erik und kam ihr nach, wobei er schwankte und sich an der Wand festhalten musste, um nicht zu fallen.

„Nein, wenn du so mit mir redest, höre ich nicht zu!" schrie Christine zurück und hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu, „Ich will es nicht wissen!"

Erik sank auf die Knie und hob die zitternden Hände, sein Tonfall nunmehr flehend: „Christine, bitte, sag mir, wo du das Morphium versteckt hast. Bitte, du siehst doch, ich sterbe ohne das Zeug – bitte, wie kannst du nur so grausam sein? Hast du diese Bedingung nur gestellt, weil du wusstest, dass ich ohne Morphium sterbe? Ist es das, was du wolltest – mich umbringen?" Plötzlich brach Erik in Tränen aus und schluchzte: „Wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann erschieß mich doch einfach, das wäre weniger grausam!"

„Erik, verstehst du nicht, dass ich dir helfe?" versuchte Christine ihn zu beruhigen. „Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann gib mir das Morphium, VERDAMMT, GIB MIR DAS MORPHIUM!" brüllte Erik und schlug mit den Fäusten so heftig auf den Boden, dass seine Knöchel aufgeschürft wurden.

Dann kam er schwankend auf die Füße, mit einer Hand hielt er sich an der Wand fest, und schrie Christine an: „Du liebst mich nicht und wolltest mich nie heiraten, du hast nur ein grausames Spiel mit mir getrieben, du willst mich vollends zerstören!" „Nein, das ist nicht wahr!" schrie Christine zurück, „Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Entweder du sagt mir SOFORT, wo das Morphium ist, oder du wirst es bereuen!" drohte Erik. Christine schrie „Nein" und rannte zur Haustüre. Es war helllichter Tag und Erik trug keine Maske, er würde es nie wagen, ohne Maske eine belebte Straße am Tag zu betreten. Erschrocken sah sie, dass Erik ihr trotzdem folgte, schwankend und mühsam, aber er folgte ihr.

Nadir wusste, dass er eingreifen musste. Erik war sichtlich nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst, er war drauf und dran, ohne Maske und nur mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet im Winter auf eine belebte Straße zu treten, noch dazu am helllichten Tag! Er packte Erik von hinten und zog ihn aus dem Vorzimmer zurück in sein Zimmer. Erik schrie und fluchte in verschiedenen Sprachen, nicht immer war Nadir sicher, was sein Freund da sagte, aber was er auf Persisch sagte, war schlimm genug – woher hatte der sonst so feine Erik bloß diese Ausdrücke?

Normalerweise hätte Erik – auch wenn er nicht einmal die Hälfte des Gewichts des Persers auf die Waage brachte – diesen mühelos im Zweikampf besiegt, nun war er zu schwach und seine Bewegungen zu unkoordiniert, als dass er ihn auch nur dabei behindern hätte können, ihn am Boden zu fixieren.

„Lass mich los du persischer Esel!" keuchte Erik, atemlos vor Anstrengung und Schmerzen.

Plötzlich starrte er mit geweiteten Augen auf die Decke und flüsterte: „Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Erik lag rücklings am Boden, Nadir kniete neben ihm und drückte seine Schultern zu Boden. Christine, die sich von ihrem Schock etwas erholt hatte, kam zurück und sah hilflos zu. „Was wollen Sie von mir?" flüsterte Erik entsetzt.

„Mit wem sprichst du?" fragte Christine verwirrt. „Mein Gott – nicht auch noch sie! Um Himmels willen, lasst mich doch in Ruhe!" schrie Erik in wachsender Panik und bäumte sich mit einer Kraft auf, die Nadir ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

Erik saß in der Mitte des leeren Zimmers und sah sich um, er sah von der Decke, von den Wänden, von überall her Gesichter auf sich zukommen, Gesichter, die er nur zu gut kannte – die schmerzverzerrten Züge von Menschen im Augenblick ihres Todes. Selbst Gesichter, die er vergessen hatte, kamen plötzlich wieder zurück. Nicht alle Gesichter hatten einen Namen, aber sie alle kamen, drängten sich um ihn und starrten ihn an.

„Geht weg!" schrie Erik mit vor Angst schriller Stimme, „Geht weg und lasst mich!" Sein Körper begann unkontrollierbar zu beben, eiskalter Angstschweiß bedeckte seine Haut, als er die Gesichter erkannte. Es waren die Gesichter all derer, die er getötet hatte. „Bitte nicht… bitte nein…" flehte er verzweifelt und hielt sich die Augen zu, aber es nützte nichts, er sah die Gesichter immer noch.

„Er ist im Delirium, er hat Halluzinationen" erklärte Nadir, als ob dies etwas ändern würde. Christine lief zu Erik und nahm ihn in die Arme, versuchte ihn zu trösten, aber er bemerkte sie nicht einmal.

In Erik breitete sich immer mehr eine namenlose Panik aus, er versuchte zwar noch, sie irgendwie zu beherrschen, aber er spürte, wie er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. „Nein, lasst mich! Ich wollte euch doch nicht umbringen!" schrie er. Darauf hallte in seinen Ohren höhnisches Gelächter hunderter Stimmen und er begriff, dass die Geister der Toten seine Lüge durchschauen konnten. Plötzlich fühlte er sich nackt, wehrlos, vollkommen ausgeliefert gegenüber den Toten, seinen Opfern.

„Es tut mir leid… es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch umgebracht habe…", weinte er, aber es beeindruckte die Gesichter nicht, die ihn weiterhin mit rachsüchtigen, hohlen, toten Augen anstarrten. „Bitte geht doch!" flehte er verzweifelt, „Lasst mich, bitte, ich kann euch nicht ertragen!"

„Es ist niemand hier, Erik, beruhige dich", sagte Christine hilflos. „Christine? Du bist hier… lass mich nicht alleine mit denen, bitte, wenn ich sterbe will ich zumindest ein freundliches Gesicht sehen…"

Im nächsten Moment gellten in Eriks Ohren hunderte Todesschreie und das Weinen und Klagen von trauernden Menschen. Er schrie auf und rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen, kippte seitwärts um und blieb liegen. „Habt Erbarmen, ich flehe euch an, Gnade, bitte!" flüsterte er mühsam.

In dem Moment begannen die Krämpfe wieder, ausgehend von seinen Beinen breiteten sie sich über den ganzen Körper aus, er begann wieder zu husten und zu keuchen, bis er schließlich Magensaft und Schleim erbrach – etwas anderes konnte er nicht im Magen haben. Dabei sah er immer noch voll Angst auf die Gesichter der Toten, die ihn umringten und anklagend anstarrten.

„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens warten, bis ich tot bin?" schluchzte er verzweifelt. Die Schreie der Toten und die Klagen ihrer trauernden Freunde gellten in seinen Ohren, die Gesichter drängten sich immer dichter um ihn, als sein Körper sich in Krämpfen am Boden wand. Plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust, er konnte nicht mehr atmen, kämpfte verzweifelt um Luft, wobei er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper vollends verlor, dann wurde alles um ihn schwarz.

Christine hielt Eriks Kopf, damit er sich nicht auf dem harten Boden verletzte, so wie er sich herumwarf, Nadir bemühte sich, seine Hände zu halten. „Er sieht und hört uns nicht mehr", erklärte Nadir, „Er ist in einer grauenvollen Halluzination gefangen." „Können wir denn gar nichts tun?" fragte die junge Frau mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Im Moment nicht", bedauerte Nadir, „Abgesehen davon, dass wir bei ihm sind. Wir können nur abwarten, ob er wieder zu sich kommt." Christine brach in Tränen aus. „Aber wir können ihn doch nicht so sterben lassen!" schluchzte sie.

„Nein. Am besten, Sie gehen hinaus, ich werde ihm helfen sich zu waschen und frische Kleidung anzulegen", meinte der Perser.

Nach einer Weile kam er zu Christine ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf dem Diwan kauerte und die Katze an sich gepresst hielt. Christine weinte leise in das Fell der schönen Katze.

„Er hat aufgehört zu krampfen, ist aber immer noch bewusstlos", sagte der Perser, ging zu einem der Küchenkästen und nahm eine Kaffeemühle heraus. „Ich mache uns erst einmal Kaffee", sagte er.

Als Erik wieder zu sich kam, war es Nacht. Er lag auf einer Matratze in seinem Zimmer. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er saubere Kleidung trug und das Zimmer ein normales, sauberes Zimmer war. Christine schlief auf einem Stapel Sitzkissen in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke.

Erik fühlte sich zerschlagen und schwach, jeder Knochen und jede Muskelfaser taten einzeln weh, seine Kehle war rau und trocken und seine Augen brannten. Durst. Er musste trinken. Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen, probierte, ob seine Beine ihn tragen würden. In dem Moment, wo er die Türe vorsichtig öffnen wollte, zuckten beide Arme plötzlich und die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf. Christine war sofort wach und stand neben ihm. „Erik, was ist?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich habe nur Durst, meine Liebe, ich gehe mir Wasser holen", erklärte Erik, dem seine Stimme langsam wieder zu gehorchen begann, auch wenn ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel. „Ich bringe dir Wasser, leg dich wieder hin, du brauchst jetzt Ruhe", sagte die junge Frau fürsorglich.

Erik war zu schwach, um sich dieser Aufforderung zu widersetzen. Alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen und es tat gut, liegen zu können. Christine brachte ihm ein großes Glas Wasser und hielt es ihm an die Lippen, da seine zitternden Hände immer noch nicht in der Lage waren, das Glas zu halten.

Erik trank vorsichtig in kurzen Zügen, obwohl er sehr durstig war. Er fürchtete, wenn er schnell trinken würde, würde er das Wasser wieder erbrechen. Dann ließ er sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken.

Christine deckte ihn vorsichtig zu und lächelte dabei. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte sie und versuchte, fröhlich zu klingen, aber sie klang sehr besorgt. „Das Ärgste ist vorbei, hoffe ich", sagte Erik und griff nach Christines Hand, „Du warst die ganze Zeit bei mir, meine Liebe, sonst hätte ich das nicht überlebt, ich danke dir."

Christine widersprach: „Ich hab ja nicht viel getan, der Perser hat die meiste Arbeit gehabt. Du hast uns beide unheimlich erschreckt." Erik sah sie einen Moment erstaunt an, als wolle er fragen, was sie eigentlich meinte, dann sagte er: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beschimpft habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich hatte solche Schmerzen, da wusste ich kaum noch, was ich tue." „Vergeben und vergessen, Erik", sagte die junge Frau, „Das meinte ich nicht – ich meinte, dass du fast gestorben wärst. Du hast mit Leuten geredet, die gar nicht da waren…"

Etwas verlegen fügte sie hinzu: „Du hattest enorme Angst, nicht wahr?" Erik versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, aber es war schwer, denn irgendeine Antwort musste er ja wohl geben. „Es war eine Halluzination, das ist alles", versuchte er die Sache herunterzuspielen. „Sag mir, was du gesehen hast", verlangte Christine in einem ruhigen, gefassten Tonfall. Erik wandte das Gesicht ab und schluckte.

„Tote Menschen", flüsterte er und starrte die Wand an, weil er Christine nicht in die Augen sehen konnte vor Scham, „Menschen, die ich ermordet habe."

Plötzlich spürte Erik einen Knoten in seinem Hals und seine Augen brannten, er wusste, dass er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Jahrzehntelang hatte er jegliche Gefühle von Reue mit Drogen unterdrückt und nun drohte er an den aufgestauten Schuldgefühlen zu ersticken. „Es tut mir so leid, was ich damals getan habe!" rief er, „Ich wollte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen."

„Du hast es mir erzählt", sagte die junge Frau gefasst. Erik brach in Tränen aus. „Christine, ich liebe dich so sehr – und ich habe solche Angst, dass ich dir weh tun könnte! Ich bin ein Monster, ich habe so schreckliche Dinge getan, dass ich selbst die Erinnerung kaum ertragen kann… ich weiß nicht, wie ich weiterleben soll…"

Christine nahm seine Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Mit mir, Erik", sagte sie schlicht.

Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen waren äußerst knapp bemessen. Erik, der noch nie eine Hochzeit gesehen hatte, hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was alles zu tun wäre. Christine wusste ebenfalls nur vom Hörensagen, was zu einer Hochzeit alles notwendig war. Aber es gab einiges zu besprechen. „Erik, wie werde ich heißen? Du hast einen bestimmten Namen angegeben, als du das Haus gekauft hast – aber es war ganz sicher kein französischer Name, ich dachte, du wärst Franzose?"

„Nun ja, meine Liebe, es ist so… ich habe mehrere Namen, die ich legal durch Dokumente belegen kann. Da wäre einmal mein Geburtsname, ich habe sogar einen Taufschein, aber da ich noch lebende Verwandte habe, will ich diesen Namen nicht gebrauchen. Ich kann das diesen braven Leuten nicht zumuten, mit mir in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Aber dann habe ich in Persien einen Namen erhalten. Ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass ich ein paar Jahre am Hofe des Schah gelebt habe. Der Schah hat mich mit Namen und Titeln ausgestattet – damals war mir das völlig egal, heute denke ich, dass es ein Glück für mich war, dass ich diese Namen und Titel angenommen habe."

„Also bist du jetzt offiziell ein in Frankreich lebender Perser?" fragte Christine nach. Erik nickte: „Ja, das bin ich. Daher habe ich auch bei den Beamten mit persischem Akzent gesprochen. Aber du kannst dich natürlich weiterhin „Daae" nennen, als Künstlernamen sozusagen, ich fände das gut."

„Erik, wir brauchen Trauzeugen", sagte Christine. „Ja, ich werde Nadir Khan nehmen, wenn du einverstanden bist", antwortete Erik und kramte in einer Ledermappe verschiedene Dokumente hervor. Christine holte tief Luft und nahm ihren Mut zusammen, dann sagte sie: „Ich will Raoul als Trauzeugen."

Erik starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann sagte er: „Das ist wohl ein Witz?" „Nein, das ist kein Witz", beharrte die junge Frau. „Das kommt nicht in Frage, Christine!" beharrte der Bräutigam. Christine versuchte zu erklären: „Aber Raoul ist nun einmal mein bester Freund." „Ja, ein ZU guter Freund!" zischte Erik und klappte seine Mappe zu.

„Erik, bitte – ich denke, dass…" „NEIN! Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Wenn du dir einen Liebhaber zulegen willst, ist das deine Sache, wenn du mich betrügen willst, werde ich das hinnehmen müssen – ich wäre ja wohl kaum der einzige betrogene Ehemann in Paris, nicht wahr? Aber auf unserer Hochzeit hat er nichts verloren!" brüllte Erik. Christine widersprach: „Ich werde dich nicht betrügen! Ich wollte doch nur…" „NIEMALS!" schrie Erik, sprang auf und lief aus dem Zimmer, schlug die Tür so heftig zu, dass Teile des Verputzes neben dem Türstock abbröckelten.

Christine hörte noch eine Weile, dass Erik durch das Haus lief und Türen zuknallte. „Na das fängt ja gut an", seufzte sie verzweifelt.

In dem Moment ging die Türe auf und Nadir – der es vorgezogen hatte, noch auf Erik aufzupassen – trat ein, alarmiert durch Eriks Geschrei und den Knall der zugeschlagenen Türen. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt.

„Es ist so schrecklich!" rief Christine und brach in Tränen aus. „Wenn er jetzt schon so ist, wie ist er dann in ein paar Jahren? Am liebsten würde ich die Hochzeit absagen", schluchzte sie verzweifelt, „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich unterschreibe keinen Trauschein sondern mein Todesurteil!"

Nadir hätte am liebsten etwas davon gesagt, dass es schon nicht so schlimm werden würde, aber er kannte Erik zu gut, um der jungen Frau falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. „Soll ich mit ihm reden?" bot er freundlich an. Christine nickte nur.

Nadir fand Erik im geräumigen Keller des Hauses. Erik war dabei, schwere Steine von einer Seite des Kellers auf die andere zu schaffen. Große Steine, die er für diverse Ausbesserungen am Fundament vorgesehen hatte.

„Erik, ich muss mit dir reden", begann Nadir. „Na gut, dann rede eben. Ich kann es dir ja wohl nicht verbieten, nach allem, was du in den letzten Tagen für mich getan hast, nicht wahr?"

„Warum hast Du so mit Christine geschrieen?" fragte Nadir und lehnte sich an die Wand, außerdem hob er wie beiläufig die Hand und kratzte sich wie zufällig am Kopf. Er rechnete mit einem neuerlichen Wutausbruch Eriks und er hatte sich nicht verrechnet.

„Sie will Raoul als Trauzeugen einladen zu unserer Hochzeit! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ausgerechnet Raoul! Ihren geliebten Raoul! Ich hasse ihn! Und wie ich ihn hasse! Wie kann sie nur? Wie kann sie auf die Idee kommen, ihren Liebhaber zu unserer Hochzeit einzuladen? Ich habe immer damit gerechnet, dass sie sich diesen… diesen…" Es folgte eine Reihe wüster Flüche in allen möglichen Sprachen. Nadir verstand nicht alle, aber das was er verstand, genügte um ihn erröten zu lassen – und das, obwohl er in seiner Zeit als Daroga von Mazenderan ausreichend Flüche zu hören bekommen hatte.

„…diesen Vicomte als Liebhaber zulegen würde, früher oder später. Aber dass sie ihn dreist zur Hochzeit einlädt und wohl auch die Hochzeitsnacht mit ihm statt mit mir verbringen will, das ist wirklich zu viel!" Erik war außer Atem und musste erst Verschnaufen, ehe er weiterschimpfen könnte. Der Daroga nutzte die Zeit, ihn zu unterbrechen: „Ich denke nicht, dass sie dich betrügen will, Erik. Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, wie der Junge sich fühlen wird, wenn er Christine und dich vor dem Altar stehen sieht? Ich denke, Christine will ihn nur einladen, damit er weiß, dass er keine Chance mehr hat und sich keine falschen Hoffnungen macht. Hast du daran gedacht?"

Erik klappte den Mund auf, aber ihm war plötzlich entfallen, was er sagen wollte. „Auf die Idee bin ich gar nicht gekommen…" brummte er. Eine Weile stand Erik nur da, den Kopf schiefgelegt und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann schlug er sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und rief: „Ich bin ja so ein Dummkopf!"

Sofort lief er zu Christine, die im Salon saß und die Katze streichelte. Erik sank vor ihr auf die Knie und sagte: „Verzeih mir bitte, meine geliebte Christine. Ich bin ein eifersüchtiger Trottel, ich habe dir bitter Unrecht getan – es tut mir so leid. Selbstverständlich kannst du als Trauzeugen wählen wen immer du willst und wenn du den Vicomte de Chagny wählst, dann bin ich damit einverstanden. Ich habe dich verdächtigt, dass du mich betrügen willst… ein dummer Gedanke… wirklich dumm… es tut mir leid."

Christine starrte Erik mit großen Augen an und fragte: „Wie bist du denn auf so etwas gekommen? Wieso sollte ich dich betrügen wollen?" Erik sah zu Boden und seine Finger begannen, an dem Stoff seiner Jacke zu spielen, dann murmelte er: „Weil ich ein eifersüchtiger alter Narr bin."

Erik trug keine Maske – Christine kannte sein Gesicht und hatte darauf bestanden, dass er in seinem Haus keine Maske brauchen würde und Nadir übersah seine Entstellung bereits äußerst gekonnt – und so sah Christine, dass Eriks Gesicht langsam rot wurde. Zuerst trat ein leichter rosafarbener Schimmer auf seine hohlen Wangen und die vorstehenden Wangenknochen, dann breitete sich eine rötliche Färbung über sein ganzes Gesicht aus und die Adern in seinen Schläfen schwollen an.

„Erik, du wirst ja rot", sagte sie überrascht und kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Erik sah sie erstaunt an, dann steckte ihn ihr Lachen an und er musste unwillkürlich mitlachen.

Raoul war äußerst erstaunt, als einer der Diener abends meldete, Christine Daae wolle ihn sprechen, bei ihr sei ein Herr, der seinen Namen nicht nennen wolle.

Raoul ließ die Besucher in einen der Salons des Palais führen. Christine war blass und sehr still, sie sah so klein und zart aus neben dem ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann neben ihr. Der Mann war erstaunlich groß, trug einen tief in die Stirn geschobenen Hut und einen Vollbart. War das Erik? Christine hatte Erik anders beschrieben, aber falsche Bärte gab es ja wohl zur Genüge in der Oper! Wer konnte schon sagen, ob dieser mysteriöse Erik nicht auch die Kunst der Maskenbildnerei beherrschte.

„Monsieur le Vicomte" sagte der dunkle Mann und verneigte sich leicht. Raoul erstarrte einen Moment, als er die Stimme hörte. Eine derart schöne Stimme hatte er noch nie bei einem Mann gehört, eine Stimme, die leise sprach und dennoch den ganzen Raum auszufüllen schien.

Raoul ignorierte den Mann und begrüßte stattdessen Christine.

Christine erklärte Raoul, dass sie ihn als Trauzeugen einladen wollte, woraufhin Raoul sofort mit einem: „Kommt nicht in Frage!" reagierte. Erik kicherte leise und trat dann bedrohlich auf den jungen Mann zu, der unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und zurückwich. „Es ist erstaunlich – ich habe genauso reagiert, als Christine mir sagte, dass Sie ihr Trauzeuge sein sollten. Ich war dagegen. Aber Christine hat anscheinend beschlossen, dass wir beide in ihrem Leben einen Platz haben sollen und ich fürchte, wir müssen uns um Christines Willen damit abfinden, wenn wir sie nicht unglücklich machen wollen. Ich bin bereit, Christines Entscheidung zu akzeptieren", sagte Erik ruhig und gefasst. Er musste sich zwingen, dies zu sagen, denn er hätte dem jungen Mann am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr möglich, er musste einen Weg finden, wie ein zivilisierter Gentleman mit der Situation umzugehen.

Raoul sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann antwortete er: „Ich kann es mir ja wohl kaum leisten, weniger ehrenhaft als Sie zu agieren. Wenn es denn sein muss, werde ich Christines Wunsch akzeptieren. Aber ich warne Sie: Wenn Sie Christine auch nur ein Haar krümmen, ich schwöre, ich bringe Sie um!" Erik verneigte sich leicht und erwiderte: „Das will ich doch hoffen!"

Die Hochzeit am Standesamt und anschließend in einer kleinen Kapelle war äußerst klein und schlicht gehalten. Eine heimliche Hochzeit, denn Christine als die Prima Donna von Paris hätte sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt, hätte sie eine große Hochzeit gefeiert. Obwohl Erik sonst extrem menschenscheu war und es kaum ertragen konnte, wenn ihn jemand längere Zeit ansah, hätte er gern eine große Hochzeit gefeiert um aller Welt zu zeigen, dass er eine Frau hatte. Schließlich hatte er sich aber Christines Wünschen gebeugt und musste anschließend zugeben, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. Es war ihre Hochzeit, ihre allein und diesen ganz besonderen Moment sollte niemand stören.

Feier hatte es keine gegeben, Raoul war sofort nach der Trauung verschwunden, ihm sei nicht gut, meinte er. Nadir entschuldigte sich ebenfalls, er wolle das junge Paar nicht stören.

Also standen Erik und Christine alleine in dem von einer hohen, wenn auch etwas verfallenen Mauer umschlossenen Garten ihres Hauses.

Erik nahm Christine sanft den Schleier ab, damit dieser sich nicht im Gestrüpp verfangen könnte. Christine lächelte ihn an. „Du bist so wunderschön", sagte Erik, der sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen konnte.

„Erik, das sagst du mir seit stunden – langsam glaube ich es selbst", lachte Christine. „Meine Frau", sagte Erik mit Stolz. Er fühlte einen unbändigen Drang, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und festzuhalten, aber er begnügte sich damit, den Schleier an seine Brust zu drücken, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Berührung nicht wünschte.

Plötzlich errötete Christine und sagte leise: „Es ist schon spät, mein Gemahl, wir sollten zu Bett gehen."

Erik kniete vor ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hände: „Sag das noch mal, meine Liebste", bat er. Er konnte es gar nicht oft genug hören, wenn Christine ihn Ehemann, Gemahl, Gatte oder ähnlich bezeichnete. Christine fand das rührend, wie Erik beinahe kindlich ständig das Gleiche von ihr hören wollte. In dem Moment schien er eher ein Kind zu sein als ein erwachsener Mann.

„Erik, ernsthaft, es ist spät", meinte sie. „Nur noch ein bisschen, meine Liebe, lass mich nur noch ein bisschen deine Hand halten. Du hast so schöne Hände und der kleine Ring ist so wundervoll an deinem zarten Finger…" bettelte Erik, „Es ist doch unser Hochzeitstag, da darf ich doch deine Hand halten, nicht wahr?"

Christine sah ihm in die Augen und sagte dann: „Erik, es ist jetzt unsere Hochzeitsnacht."

Eriks Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, was sie meinte. „Das ist… das… das meinst du aber nicht ernst?" fragte er beinahe ängstlich. „Doch, Erik, ganz ernst." Erik schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sagte dann: „Nein, nein, niemals, das kann ich dir nicht antun!"

„Was antun? Erik, wir sind verheiratet!"

Erik richtete sich auf und sah Christine lange an. Das letzte Tageslicht war erloschen und im Mondlicht schimmerte Christines blondes Haar golden wie das eines Engels. Dürfte er sie berühren? Er trug zwar seine mühsam aufgesetzte Maske, diese Maske, die ihn wenn auch nicht hübsch aber doch halbwegs normal aussehen ließ – aber das änderte nichts daran, was er war. Er war nicht normal und Christine wusste es.

„Oh Christine", seufzte er, „Quäle mich bitte nicht so. Du weißt, wie gern ich dich in den Arm nehmen und küssen würde… aber ich weiß, dass du dich vor mir ekelst und daher werde ich es nicht tun."

„Aber ich ekle mich nicht vor dir, Erik!" widersprach Christine, plötzlich wütend über seine ständigen Zweifel, „Wie kannst du noch immer an mir zweifeln? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich heiraten und eine normale Ehe führen will! Wie kannst du nur so misstrauisch sein? Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du mir endlich glaubst? Und nimm den blöden Bart ab, ich kann dich so nicht küssen!"

Erik glaubte an Halluzinationen zu leiden. Das konnte unmöglich die Wahrheit sein. Wahrscheinlich lag er im Keller unter der Oper und hatte eine Überdosis eines mit irgendeiner anderen Droge gepanschten Morphiums erwischt. Das war ein Traum – aber es war so ein wunderbarer Traum! „Christine ich liebe dich", sagte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Erik", kam die unvorstellbar süße Antwort. Erik konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er schloss seine Frau in die Arme, hob sie sanft auf und trug sie ins Haus und in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte er sie auf ihr Bett und strich sanft mit der Hand über ihr engelsgleiches Haar. Sie war so wunderschön, wie sie da lag, immer noch mit dem weißen Brautkleid bekleidet.

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Christine", sagte er plötzlich und wandte sich ab, damit sie nicht sah, dass er weinte. „Erik, was hast du nur?" fragte Christine und nahm sein Kinn. Vorsichtig begann sie den künstlichen Bart und andere künstliche Teile abzulösen, dann wischte sie vorsichtig mit ihrem Taschentuch die Schminke von seinem Gesicht, bis sein nacktes Gesicht vor ihr war. Erik saß ganz still, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Christine lächelte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Siehst du, Erik, es ist nicht schlimm", meinte sie freundlich. Erik schlang plötzlich die Arme um sie, kam neben ihr auf dem Bett zu liegen und grub sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter als er wieder in Tränen ausbrach. „Mein armer Erik, was hast du nur durchgemacht, dass schon ein Kuss dich zum Weinen bringt?" fragte Christine voll Mitleid und legte ihre schlanken Arme um seine zuckenden Schultern.

Am nächsten Tag weckte das Tageslicht Erik. Er stellte fest, dass er wieder einmal in seinem Anzug geschlafen hatte und seine Arme schmerzten von einer unnatürlichen Stellung, in der er gelegen haben musste. Das war nichts Neues für ihn. Dann stellte er überrascht fest, dass sein Kopf auf weißer Seide ruhte. Weißer Seide, die sich bewegte unter ihm, die atmete. Erstaunt sah er auf und stellte fest, dass er mit dem Kopf auf Christines Brust eingeschlafen war.

Seine Bewegung weckte seine Frau. „Guten Morgen, mein Ehemann", sagte Christine und lächelte, „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Erik saß auf dem Bett und starrte sie an. Das war kein Traum? Kein Traum? Da lag er im Bett mit Christine… wie war das möglich?

„Danke", sagte er schließlich, „Ich werde für uns etwas Frühstück richten, vielleicht magst du dich inzwischen umziehen?"

Die folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Erik war dabei das Haus herzurichten und Christine kehrte auf die Bühne zurück. Jeden Abend kam Erik um sie zu hören – diesmal nicht in Loge fünf, die längst wieder vermietet wurde, sondern er saß als normaler Gast in der ersten Reihe im Parkett um Christine ganz nah zu sein.

Abends nach der Vorstellung gingen sie gemeinsam nach Hause, wo Erik für sie ein Abendessen richtete und anschließend gingen sie zu Bett. Inzwischen hatte Erik sich daran gewöhnt, mit Christine in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber er konnte sich immer noch nicht überwinden, sich in ihrer Gegenwart zu entkleiden. Christine – die viel zu schamhaft war, um das Thema direkt anzusprechen – hatte es ebenfalls nicht eilig damit.

Unerfahren wie sie beide waren, begnügten sie sich damit, nebeneinander zu liegen und die Gegenwart des anderen zu genießen, wenn sie einschliefen.

Es dauerte mehrere Wochen, bis Erik endlich den Mut fand, Christine sanft zu streicheln, als sie sich aufs Bett legte. Sie hatten noch so viel gemeinsam zu lernen…

Als es Sommer wurde, war das Haus fertig hergerichtet, so wie Erik und Christine es sich gewünscht hatten. Erik war so weit gegangen, zwei Dienstmädchen und einen Gärtner einzustellen, im Stall standen Pferde und in der Wagenremise eine Kutsche. Christine war zunächst mit Eriks Wahl der Dienstboten alles andere als glücklich, er hatte äußerst zwielichtig aussehende Gestalten mitgebracht, aber nach kurzer Zeit stellte sie fest, dass Erik hervorragend gewählt hatte. Die Dienstboten waren verschwiegen und äußerst treu. Alle drei Dienstboten hatten selbst Entstellungen erlitten, die aus dem Krieg stammten, keine so gravierenden wie Eriks, aber doch so, dass es ihnen das Leben schwer machte. So waren sie Erik und Christine für die Anstellung äußerst dankbar und erwiesen sich als fleißig, verschwiegen und absolut loyal.

Dennoch bemerkte Christine, dass Erik sich veränderte. Anfangs hatte sie seine Veränderungen begrüßt. Da er den ganzen Tag beschäftigt war, das Haus und den Garten auf Hochglanz zu bringen, war er hungrig und begann normal zu essen. Sein Körper verlor nach und nach etwas von der skelettartigen Erscheinung und es bildeten sich sehnige, kräftige Muskeln über seinen Knochen. Seine Schultern wirkten breiter und sein Rücken stärker.

Aber nun, wo die Arbeiten beendet waren, begann Erik rastlos zu werden. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war ihm wirklich langweilig. Anfangs hatte er ein Musikzimmer eingerichtet, mit einem Flügel, einer Harfe und verschiedenen Streichinstrumenten. Wenn er seine geliebte Orgel zu sehr vermisste, kehrte er unter die Oper zurück und spielte dort. Da er damit ja niemandem Schaden zufügte, konnte niemand etwas dagegen einwenden. Aber auch das war auf Dauer nicht genug, ihn von seiner inneren Unruhe abzulenken. Immer öfter war er mürrisch, zum Teil aggressiv, dann knallte er mit Türen und verschwand irgendwann in den Keller, wo Christine ihn eine Weile herumpoltern hörte, bis er dann nach Stunden schweißgebadet und erschöpft wieder auftauchte. Niemand außer Erik durfte den Keller betreten. Das war sein Reich, dort wollte er ungestört sein.

„Erik, was hast du nur?" fragte Christine, die sich Sorgen um Erik machte, der wieder einmal schlecht gelaunt in seinem Abendessen herumstocherte ohne zu essen.

„Gar nichts" brummte Erik. Dieses „gar nichts" zeigte Christine, dass irgendetwas Erik aufs Äußerste beunruhigte. „Ich will dir helfen, Erik, bitte sag es mir", bat sie. Erik seufzte: „Da kannst du nichts tun, meine Liebe. Ich fühle mich nur so unnütz – ich bin dir doch nur eine Last. Du arbeitest, damit wir hier leben können, ich tue praktisch nichts. Ich mag es nicht, wie ein Bettler von deiner Gnade zu leben!"

„Du bist mir keine Last, Erik. Du tust sehr viel – ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich nicht die begehrteste Sängerin von ganz Frankreich, ohne dich wäre ich immer noch die kleine Choristin in der zweiten Reihe. Da ist es nur fair, wenn du auch etwas dafür bekommst."

„Ich bin aber nicht nur dein Gesanglehrer, Christine! Ich bin dein Ehemann und ich will nicht nur vom Geld meiner Frau leben", widersprach Erik, dann schüttelte er traurig den Kopf: „Aber was kann ich schon tun? Ich habe schon überlegt, wieder als Architekt zu arbeiten, aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, mich anderen unterzuordnen und ein eigenes Büro kann ich mir nicht leisten, ich habe kein Geld mehr."

Erik legte die Gabel neben den Teller und fuhr fort: „Ich möchte etwas tun, Christine, nicht immer nur zuhause sitzen und auf den Abend warten, damit ich dich in der Oper hören kann. Ich möchte auch irgendetwas Sinnvolles tun. Irgendetwas, was ich kann."

„Monsieur Firmin sucht einen neuen Konzertmeister", warf Christine ein, „Der erste Violonist hat sich bei einem Reitunfall den Arm gebrochen und kann nicht spielen und der zweite fühlt sich überfordert… könntest du nicht…?"

Erik argumentierte zuerst, er sei der Versuchung, wieder in der Oper zu leben und sein altes Leben als Phantom wieder aufzunehmen, nicht gewachsen, er wäre wohl kaum in der Lage zuzusehen, was ignorante Banausen aus seiner Oper machen würden… aber im Endeffekt musste er zugeben, dass Christines Idee nicht schlecht war.

Also tauchte ein paar Tage später ein Fremder im Büro der Direktoren auf. „Was wollen Sie, Monsieur?" fragte André verärgert über die Störung. „Soweit ich weiß, suchen Sie einen Konzertmeister?" kam der Fremde gleich zur Sache.

„Ja, aber wir brauchen einen, der nicht nur Violine spielen kann – er sollte im Notfall auch den Dirigenten vertreten können", erklärte André, der wirtschaftliche Direktor, der am liebsten jemand eingestellt hätte, der praktisch alles allein machen könnte.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist…"

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihre Violine dabei. Dann spielen Sie mal etwas vor!" verlangte Firmin, der musikalische Direktor. „Was wollen Sie hören?" fragte der Fremde. „Egal… suchen Sie sich was aus…"

Der Fremde schlug seinen Umhang zurück, nahm eine kostbare Geige aus dem Kasten, setzte sie ans Kinn und begann zu spielen. Weder André noch Firmin hatten so ein Stück je gehört. Es war kompliziert und verlangte dem Spieler alles ab, Firmin erkannte, dass es in ganz Frankreich vielleicht drei oder maximal vier Männer gab, die dieses Stück überhaupt spielen könnten – und der Mann spielte es auswendig.

Firmin applaudierte unwillkürlich, als der Mann die Violine absetzte und sich elegant verneigte. „Das war großartig", rief er, „Sie sind engagiert! Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was das für ein Stück war?" „Nichts besonderes, eine Kleinigkeit, die ich vor Jahren komponiert habe", sagte der Fremde, aber seine Stimme verriet, dass er sehr stolz auf sich und sein Stück war.

„Komponist sind Sie auch?" fragte Firmin erstaunt. „Gelegentlich", bemerkte der Mann beinahe kühl.

„Wie heißen Sie?" fragte André, der bereits dabei war, den Vertrag aufzusetzen.

Die Anwort war fast nicht zu verstehen. „Ähhh… wie schreibt man das?" fragte André. „Sie können wohl kein Persisch? Nun, dann müssen Sie sich wohl mit meinem Künstlernamen begnügen: Erik."

„Erik und weiter?" fragte André. „Nichts weiter. Einfach nur Erik." „Wenn Sie das so wünschen, Monsieur Erik, dann soll es uns recht sein. Nun, zur Frage der Gage…"

„Zwanzigtausend Franc pro Monat", sagte Erik ohne viel nachzudenken. Beide Direktoren schnappten nach Luft. So viel verdienten ja nicht einmal sie selbst, keiner der Sänger, nicht einmal die Prima Donna Christine Daae!

„Monsieur, das ist sehr viel Geld", warf André ein, „Sicher haben Sie doch Verhandlungsspielraum?"

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag, meine werten Herrn Direktoren. Lassen Sie mich eine einzige Oper inszenieren. Ich mache alles, vom Bühnenbild über die Requisiten und die Regie, studiere alles mit den Künstlern ein und dann entscheiden Sie, ob Sie bereit sind, mit die geforderte Summe zu bezahlen. Ein Monat – und die Leute werden sich gegenseitig umbringen, nur um an Karten heranzukommen."

„An Selbstbewusstsein herrscht wohl kein Mangel bei Ihnen", bemerkte Firmin, „Also gut, Sie bekommen ihre Chance. Ich stelle Sie sofort dem Ensemble vor."

Beide Direktoren staunten nicht schlecht, als Erik sofort die Abkürzung Richtung Probenraum einschlug. Wieso kannte der Mann sich in der Oper so gut aus? Der Bereich war für Publikum nicht zugänglich!

Die Proben waren ganz offensichtlich ins Stocken geraten. Sänger und Tänzer saßen herum, während Bühnenbildner, Regisseur, Inspizient, Maskenbildnerin und Ballettmeisterin sich zankten. Der eine wollte es so, der andere konnte damit überhaupt nichts anfangen, der dritte meinte, es sei sowieso unmöglich…

„Der ganz normale Wahnsinn", stöhnte Firmin. Erik lächelte, was man hinter seinem falschen Bart nicht sah.

Da bemerkte ihn Christine. Sie sprang auf und lief auf ihn zu, um ihn freudig zu begrüßen. Erik, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie er seine Frau in der Öffentlichkeit begrüßen dürfte, verneigte sich etwas steif. Christine lachte und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Sie kennen sich?" fragte Firmin verblüfft. „Selbstverständlich!" rief Christine, „Er ist mein Ehemann."

„Ihr Ehemann?"

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da wusste es die ganze Oper und alle drängten sich zusammen, um den Ehemann der Prima Donna zu sehen. Alle wussten, dass der junge Vicomte de Chagny Christine Daaes Verehrer gewesen war, jetzt aber nur noch selten in der Oper zu sehen war. Wer war wohl der Mann, den eine Frau dem begehrtesten Junggesellen von Paris vorziehen würde?

Der Mann war zum Erstaunen der jungen Mädchen nicht besonders attraktiv. Er war hochgewachsen und schlank, seine Bewegungen waren elegant wie die eines Tänzers, er trug einen dunklen Vollbart, der den Großteil seines Gesichts verbarg, und dunkle Haare. Seine Haut war sehr blass und die Augen ungleich. Er hatte etwas fremdes, beinahe majestätisches in seinen Bewegungen und seinem Aussehen. Nach der Aussage der Direktoren war er Perser – was ihn erst recht interessant machte, schließlich war der Orient eine unerschöpfliche Quelle für die Phantasie der besseren Gesellschaft, von denen keiner je dort gewesen war.

Es dauerte nur wenige Tage, bis Erik genug Sicherheit gewann, sich voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit einzulassen. Binnen weniger Stunden hatte er mit unglaublicher Präzision die Besetzungsliste verändert, den Chor umstrukturiert, das Orchester der Verzweiflung näher gebracht und einen handfesten Streit mit Bühnenbildner und Kostümbildnerin begonnen.

Er war ganz in seinem Element, übernahm die Leitung in allen Bereichen und verlangte von allen die gleiche Hingabe an die Arbeit, die er selbst an den Tag legte, wobei er völlig vergaß, dass mit seiner Energie und Ausdauer kaum jemand mithalten konnte.

Christine kam dazu, als Erik mit dem Bühnenbildner und der Kostümbildnerin stritt. „Das ist unmöglich, diese Änderungen können wir bis nächste Woche nicht vornehmen, das geht nicht!" protestierten die beiden. „Selbstverständlich geht das und je eher Sie damit beginnen, desto eher werden Sie fertig sein", beharrte Erik, „Oder könnte es sein, dass Ihnen Ihre Arbeit nicht mehr gefällt?"

Christine stubste ihn vorsichtig am Arm an, Erik erschrak darüber so sehr, dass er beinahe zwei Meter zur Seite sprang. „Erik, ich denke, du bist zu streng mit ihnen", begann Christine, „Ich habe mit dem Chor und dem Ballett geredet – sie können nicht mehr. Sie können nicht ununterbrochen proben."

„Das ist ja reizend – sie schicken meine Frau zu mir, damit sie mich bittet, nicht so streng zu sein", knurrte Erik verärgert. Dann atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und antwortete ruhig, wobei er Christines Hand nahm: „Ich verlange doch nichts unmögliches – ich verlange doch nur, dass sie die Opernproduktion ernst nehmen!"

„Erik, es ist nur eine Oper", begann Christine, aber ihr Mann unterbrach sie scharf: „NUR eine Oper? Christine, das will ich gar nicht gehört haben, nicht von dir! Gerade DU weißt doch, wie wichtig die Musik ist, wie wichtig es ist, nach PERFEKTION zu streben." „Perfektion gibt es nicht auf dieser Welt", versuchte Christine einzuwenden, „und es gibt im Leben aller hier auch noch etwas anderes als die Bühne. Da sind Familien, Kinder, Freunde… wir alle haben doch ein Leben außerhalb der Oper und das gilt auch für dich!"

Erik sah seine Frau lange an, dann fragte er traurig: „Du fühlst dich von mir doch nicht vernachlässigt?" „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist ein sehr rücksichtsvoller und aufmerksamer Ehemann, ich kann mich wirklich nicht beschweren, aber du nimmst diese Opernproduktion viel zu ernst. Es ist nur eine Oper, eine nicht ganz so gute Kritik werden wir alle überleben können – es geht hier doch nicht um Leben und Tod!" Erik dachte eine Weile über das nach, was Christine gesagt hatte. Plötzlich schien er in sich zusammenzusinken, ließ die Schultern hängen und seufzte: „Du hast recht. Ich wollte ein normales Leben, also sollte ich das jetzt auch hinnehmen. Versuch bitte zu verstehen – ich will doch nichts weiter, als die Sache halbwegs gut machen, daher gehe ich es an wie ein Besessener. Das habe ich leider immer gemacht, wenn ich an etwas gearbeitet habe – was auch immer es war, es hat mein ganzes Leben bestimmt und die selbe Begeisterung und Hingabe kann ich wohl nicht von jedem verlangen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich zurückhalten."

Mit Eriks Zurückhaltung war es nicht weit her, wie Christine rasch lernte. Erik hatte überhaupt keinen Begriff davon, was es hieß, ein normales Leben zu führen. Wenn er zuerst nahezu seine gesamte Zeit dazu verwendet hatte, das Haus herzurichten, so verbrachte er nun mehr und mehr Zeit in der Oper – manchmal schlief er sogar wieder in seiner alten Wohnung unter der Oper, die er intakt gelassen hatte. Christine bemerkte, dass es Erik nicht gut ging. Er aß weniger, er wurde immer reizbarer und ungeduldiger und beinahe aggressiv. Manchmal zog er sich zurück, sodass nicht einmal sie an ihn herankommen konnte, dann bemühte er sich wieder, ihr alle Aufmerksamkeiten zukommen zu lassen, für die er nur irgend Zeit und Kraft aufbringen konnte.

Nach nur drei Wochen war Christine ratlos. Erik wurde immer angespannter, immer aggressiver, er schlief kaum noch und machte mit seinen ständigen Forderungen nach Perfektion alle anderen entweder wütend oder trieb sie zur Verzweiflung.

Die einzigen, die all das Chaos nicht im geringsten berührte, waren die Direktoren. Sie hatten keinerlei Ärger mehr – dieser mysteriöse Perser mit Künstlernamen Erik hatte alles im Griff, erstickte jede Form von kapriziösen Verhalten im Keim und sorgte dafür, dass alles so glatt lief wie nie zuvor. Firmin – der mehr davon verstand – erkannte, dass diese Inszenierung alles je Dagewesene bei weitem übertreffen würde. Insgeheim hatten die beiden Direktoren sich schon ausgemacht, dass sie den Mann unbedingt behalten wollten – und wenn er fünfzigtausend Franc im Monat verlangen würde! Er war sein Geld in jedem Fall wert. Die Oper lief reibungslos wie nie und es gab praktisch keine unangenehmen Zwischenfälle. Keine hysterischen Ausbrüche bei den Künstlerinnen, keine nervtötenden Diskussionen, keine Sonderwünsche – er entschied, er setzte es durch und die Direktoren konnten sich zurücklehnen und zum ersten Mal seit sie die Oper übernommen hatten ihre Arbeit machen, wie sie sich das eigentlich vorgestellt hatten.

Eriks Nerven hingegen waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Er fühlte sich wie damals, als er am Palast des Shah gearbeitet hatte. Er fühlte, dass er unter der enormen Last zusammenzubrechen drohte – obwohl diesmal niemand außer ihm selbst irgendwelche Anforderungen an ihn stellte – er trieb sich selbst unbarmherzig an, bis er weder schlafen noch essen konnte, obwohl er unglaublich erschöpft war. Langsam begann er zu zweifeln, ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Wie sollte er die kommenden Jahre so weiterleben, wenn er schon nach einem Monat an den Grenzen seiner Kräfte angekommen war?

Er musste irgendetwas finden, was ihn zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Irgendetwas, bevor sich die enorme Anspannung in Gewalt entlud wie damals in Persien.

Tatsächlich spürte er die warnenden Vorzeichen eines drohenden Gewaltausbruchs. Er reagierte auf Kleinigkeiten wütend, selbst völlig harmlos gestellte Fragen regten ihn auf, sodass er sich kaum noch beruhigen konnte. Selbst von Christine musste er sich zurückziehen, da er Befürchtete, ihr in seiner schlechten Laune Dinge zu sagen, die er später bitter bereuen würde. Aber irgendetwas musste er ja tun, er konnte jetzt nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen und sich zurückziehen, nur was?

Früher hätte er einfach am Abend ein wenig Morphium gespritzt und schon hätte er ganz ruhig schlafen können. In den Wochen spürte er ein enormes Verlangen nach der Droge, das sich immer schwerer unterdrücken ließ. Wenn er arbeitete, war das Verlangen nicht so unerträglich, aber wenn er sich ausruhen wollte, wurde die Gier nach der Droge nahezu unbeherrschbar und hielt ihn zusätzlich von der Ruhe ab. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er Christine davon erzählen sollte, aber er schämte sich für das qualvolle Verlangen nach der Droge, nachdem er doch so lange ohne sie ausgekommen war, dass Scham und Angst ihn davon abhielten, sich seiner Frau anzuvertrauen.

Tatsächlich war die Aufführung selbst ein Erfolg, der alle Erwartungen übertraf. Niemand – außer Erik selbst vielleicht – hatte damit gerechnet, dass eine Opernaufführung so viel Zustimmung finden würde. Erik selbst hatte sich vorbehalten zu dirigieren, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht als Dirigent dabei sein sollte, aber nachdem er sich zu oft mit dem eigentlichen Dirigenten gestritten hatte, hatten die Direktoren entschieden, dass es so besser wäre.

Der Schlussapplaus wollte gar nicht enden. Christine sah in den Orchestergraben und plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass Erik verschwunden war. Er kam auch nicht wie üblich auf die Bühne um sich zu verneigen.

Etwas enttäuscht, weil sie ihm diesen Triumph wirklich gegönnt hätte, suchte die Sängerin ihren Mann. Sie fand ihn zusammengekauert unter der Bühne, wo er zwar alles hören aber selbst nicht gesehen werden konnte.

„Erik, was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt. Erik sah sie an, Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augen und über die bleichen Wangen, als er flüsterte: „Es ist so schön… ich habe solche Angst, dass es nicht andauern wird…" Christine lief zu ihm und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme. „Erik, mein Liebster, denk nicht daran! Das hier ist dein Triumph, genieße ihn jetzt und denk nicht an morgen!"

Gemeinsam erschienen sie auf der Feier anlässlich der Neuinszenierung. Die beiden Direktoren konnten gar nicht schnell genug Champagner im Überfluss herbeischaffen und sich in Lobreden überbieten. Erik war ungewöhnlich still neben Christine, die sich an derartige Feiern schon sehr gewöhnt hatte.

Andrè verkündete laut, dass er Erik nun fest engagieren wollte, als künstlerischen Leiter – was nicht gerade von Zustimmung seitens des Ensembles begrüßt wurde, aber das Publikum und die Kritiker jubelten so laut, dass keiner mehr unzufrieden sein konnte.

Erik selbst war zu erschöpft um noch zu jubeln. Er wollte einfach nur noch abschalten von dem ganzen Trubel und seine Ruhe haben. Aber er wollte auch Christine nicht allein lassen, also blieb er an ihrer Seite.

Als sie schließlich nach Hause gingen stellte Christine fest, dass Erik sich nicht so elegant wie sonst bewegte sondern mühsam ging. „Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt. „Gar nichts, meine Liebe, ich fürchte nur, ich habe zu viel getrunken und mir ist ein wenig schwindlig. Es ist nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ach, habe ich dir schon erzählt, dass man den Daroga und mich für Brüder hält, weil wir beide persische Namen tragen?" Erik brach in schallendes Gelächter aus bei der Vorstellung, der Daroga wäre sein Bruder. Wie kamen die Leute nur immer auf solchen Unsinn?

Langsam normalisierte sich das Leben für Christine wieder. Erik schien sich an den Betrieb zu gewöhnen, er wurde nachsichtiger und nahm manche Fehler einfach hin. Auch entspannte er sich nach und nach je mehr er sich an den Umgang mit anderen Menschen gewöhnte. Sie durchschauten seine kunstvolle Maskierung nicht als Maske, so konnte er nun endlich normal leben.

Eines Tages stürzte während der Proben eines der Ballettmädchen entsetzt kreischend in den Probenraum. „Das Phantom! Das Phantom!" schrie sie. Erik zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. „Was ist los?" fragte er mit merklicher Anspannung in der Stimme. „Ich habe das Phantom gesehen", stammelte das Mädchen mit klappernden Zähnen. „Das ist unmöglich, ich…" rief Erik und biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor er sich verraten konnte. „Es gibt keine Gespenster, Kindchen, das bildest du dir nur ein", versuchte Christine das hysterisch weinende Mädchen zu trösten.

„Doch, ich habs ja gesehen!" beharrte die Tänzerin. „Das ist unmöglich", widersprach Erik, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, „Wo hast du es denn gesehen?" „Auf dem Gang zum Probenraum." Erik und Christine sahen sich unwillkürlich an. Beide wussten, dass in dem Gang keinerlei geheime Türen eingebaut waren, weder Wände noch Boden oder Decke boten ausreichend Hohlraum um auch nur eine Ratte zu beherbergen, geschweige denn einen Mann.

Erik nahm das Mädchen an der Hand und sagte: „Na komm, zeig mir dein Phantom. Ich gehe mit, dann hast du doch keine Angst, oder? Ich bin ja bei dir." Dabei konnte er ein Lachen nicht ganz unterdrücken, seine Augen funkelten und blitzten und er grinste, was wegen seinem künstlichen Bart aber eher als ein freundliches Lächeln sichtbar war. „Nein, Monsieur Erik, ich habe keine Angst wenn Sie dabei sind", murmelte das Mädchen und versuchte seine Tränen hinunterzuschlucken um tapfer zu wirken. Christine hielt sich einen Fächer vors Gesicht und hüstelte, um ihr Lachen zu verbergen.

Als sie im Gang standen, zeigte das Mädchen auf die gegenüberliegende Türe und sagte: „Dort ist es gestanden. Es ist dürr und bleich und trägt einen schwarzen Anzug." Erik ging zu der Tür, sah die Tür und die Wand an und sagte dann: „Da ist nichts und niemand."

Spät in der Nacht ging Erik mit Christine nach Hause, wobei sie von dem Daroga begleitet wurden. Es war eine angenehme Sommernacht und so entschlossen sie sich, einen Umweg zu nehmen.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte hinter sich, dann stand jemand vor ihnen und versperrte ihnen den Weg. „Hübsche Madame, ehrenwerte Gentleman – Sie haben doch sicher ein paar Franc für arme arbeitslose Männer mit vielen Kindern?" sagte er Mann, aber es klang nicht wie eine Bitte sondern wie eine Drohung.

Erik flüsterte Nadir zu: „Pass auf Christine auf – und sobald ihr könnt, lauft und seht auf keinen Fall zurück!" Nadir nickte. Er wusste, dass Erik die Angreifer aufmerksam musterte und ihre Kampfkraft einschätzte. Erik hatte schon viel zu viele Kämpfe ausgefochten, als dass ihn dieser Überfall beunruhigen würde. Aber Christine sollte nicht mitansehen müssen, was nun kam.

Erik duckte sich, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Nadir eine dünne Schnur in seinen Fingern, dann schoss die Schnur mit einem leisen, schwirrenden Geräusch durch die Luft, einer der Männer zuckte zusammen, ein Ruck, der Mann fiel auf sein Gesicht und blieb liegen.

Nadir packte Christine an der Hand und zerrte sie mit sich fort, vorbei an dem leblosen Körper, weg von der Stelle, wo der Überfall stattfand, auf schnellstem Weg zu ihrem Haus.

Dort angekommen, schloss Christine mit zitternden Händen die Tür auf, sie traten beide ein, Christine verriegelte die Türe.

„Mein Gott, was ist passiert?" fragte die älteste der Dienerinnen, die durch das laute Zuschlagen der Tür aufgewacht war und nun im Morgenmantel vor ihr stand, „Madame, Sie sind ja ganz bleich?" „Wir sind überfallen worden", keuchte Christine. Sie zitterte so sehr, dass Nadir ihr in den Salon helfen musste, wo sie sich auf einen Sessel setzte.

Inzwischen kam die zweite Dienerin und der Gärtner, der gleichzeitig Pferdeknecht war, angelaufen. „Madame, was ist passiert?" fragten sie erschrocken. „Überfall", erklärte die älteste Dienerin.

„Wo ist Monsieur?" fragte die jüngere Dienerin. Nadir antwortete: „Er hat die Räuber abgelenkt damit wir entkommen konnten." „Soll ich die Kutsche anspannen, damit wir ihn suchen können?" fragte der Gärtner. Nadir schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein. Wir würden ihn sicher nicht finden. Holt lieber ein Glas Wasser für Madame und richtet das Gästezimmer für mich her, ich werde hier bleiben, bis Erik kommt."

Stunden später – Christine und Nadir saßen immer noch im Salon, beide viel zu aufgeregt um schlafen zu gehen, die Diener hatten sie jedoch weggeschickt – stand plötzlich Erik im Zimmer, ohne dass einer der beiden sagen könnte, wie er dahin gekommen war. Erik war vollkommen ruhig. „Oh, ihr seid noch auf?" fragte er in einem leicht überraschten Tonfall.

Christine wollte sich schluchzend in seine Arme werfen, aber Erik trat ein paar Schritte zurück und hob die Hände: „Meine Liebe, das wäre nicht gut für dein hübsches Kleid…" wehrte er ab. Da sah Christine, dass Eriks Kleidung blutgetränkt war. „Mein Gott", keuchte sie, „bist du verletzt?"

Erik kicherte vergnügt – ein Laut, der sowohl Christine als auch Nadir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte - : „Ich doch nicht!"

„Das ist nicht lustig!" ärgerte sich der Daroga. Erik konnte seine gute Laune nicht verbergen, als er zur Kommode ging und sich einen Cognac genehmigte. „Sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber, Daroga. Es ist alles in allerbester Ordnung. Es geht mir gut, ich fühle mich großartig!"

Plötzlich wurde dem Daroga übel und er schluckte und versuchte den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Er kannte diese Stimmung bei Erik nur allzu gut. „Es geht dir ZU gut, Erik. Du weißt, was du deiner Frau und auch mir versprochen hast!"

„Keine Verbrechen. Das habe ich versprochen und das halte ich. Was heute Nacht geschehen ist, ist reine Notwehr gewesen", verteidigte sich Erik in einem Tonfall, der Nadir zeigte, dass sein Freund die Sache nicht ernst nahm. „Was ist mit den Männern?" fragte Christine, die die Sache nicht ganz verstand, sie war noch zu aufgeregt.

„Sie sind tot, meine Liebe", antwortete Erik immer noch mit diesem leicht amüsierten Lächeln, „Und es wird nie jemand die Leichen finden. Ich habe sie auf einem Friedhof abgelegt – wer sucht schon Leichen auf einem Friedhof?" Plötzlich brach Erik in schallendes Gelächter aus, als hätte er einen sehr guten Witz gemacht.

„Du machst mir Angst!" rief Christine entsetzt. „Aber meine Liebe – dir würde ich doch nie etwas tun!" sagte Erik mit ehrlichem Erstaunen.

Der Daroga verstand, dass er eingreifen musste, bevor die Situation eskalieren würde. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen jetzt alle zu Bett", sagte er bestimmt.

Erik sah an sich herab und stellte fest: „Ein Bad könnte mir nicht schaden."

Christine sah Erik immer noch verängstigt an und fragte dann: „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, heute nicht im Schlafzimmer zu übernachten? Ich… ich fühle mich nicht wohl und möchte allein sein." Erik antwortete mitleidig: „Es war ein Schock für dich, ich verstehe. Ruh dich aus, morgen ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung – es war ja nichts als ein böser Traum."

Als Christine gegangen war, trat Nadir auf Erik zu, der beim dritten Cognac angelangt war. „Erik, lass das und hör mir zu!" sagte er leise auf persisch, damit niemand sie verstehen konnte. Erik sah ihn erstaunt an. „Erik, war es wirklich nötig, die Männer zu töten?"

„Woher soll denn ich das wissen?"

„Weil du sie getötet hast, verdammt! Du warst es doch, der mir in Persien sagte, Töten sei wie eine Sucht, die du dir nur schwer abgewöhnen könntest. Aber wie bei jeder Sucht besteht die Gefahr, dass du wieder auf den Geschmack kommst, wenn du jetzt wieder tötest – also lass es. Und hör auf Cognac zu trinken, das macht die Sache jetzt auch nicht besser!"

„Hübsche Rede, Daroga, bist du jetzt fertig?" fragte Erik mit leicht entnervtem Tonfall, „Wenn ja, dann gute Nacht, ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück fiel Christine auf, dass Erik außer sehr viel Kaffee gar nichts wollte. Dem Daroga, dem dies natürlich auch nicht verborgen blieb, fiel außerdem auf, dass Erik nicht wie üblich seine Maske trug sondern sein Gesicht nackt zeigte. Die Dienstboten – die selbst schwerwiegende Entstellungen trugen – beachteten es gar nicht, sie kannten ihren Dienstgeber offensichtlich und hatten keine Angst vor ihm. Auch für Christine schien Eriks Gesicht inzwischen völlig normal zu sein, sie sah nichts Hässliches mehr an ihm.

„Mir ist schlecht", jammerte Erik. „Zu viel Cognac? Selber Schuld, kein Mitleid!" tadelte der Daroga.

Christine legte ihr Messer weg und setzte sich zurück, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte. „Erik – Nadir hat mir etwas gesagt, das mich sehr beunruhigt", begann sie. Erik legte den Kopf auf den Tisch und stöhnte: „Hat das nicht Zeit bis später, mir ist wirklich schlecht?" „Nein, das hat nicht Zeit bis später!" warf Nadir ein.

„Wieso hältst du immer zu ihm, du bist meine Frau!" sagte Erik vorwurfsvoll. Christine erwiderte: „Weil er diesmal einfach recht hat. Also, ich will jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort von dir haben: Macht es dir wirklich Spaß zu töten?"

Erik setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Erst starrte er seine Frau erschocken an, dann überlegte er eine Weile und schließlich schrie er: „Ja, das war verdammt gut gestern! Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es wieder tun würde. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss gleich kotzen!" Damit stand er auf und lief aus dem Raum.

Ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen Nadir und Christine folgte. Christine stand auf und ging ihrem Mann nach. Erik kniete vor der Toilette und übergab sich heftig. Christine wartete, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und auf den Boden setzte, dann reichte sie ihm hilfsbereit ein Glas Wasser und ein Handtuch. Erik säuberte sich notdürftig mit dem Handtuch und trank dann ein paar Schlucke Wasser.

„Danke", sagte er schlicht, dann starrte er eine Weile gedankenverloren auf die Wand und drehte das Handtuch in seinen Händen, bis es so verknotet war, dass er es nicht weiter verknoten konnte. Schließlich sagte er: „Ihr habt recht, du und Nadir – ich hätte die Männer gestern nicht umbringen müssen, ich hätte sie auch so abwehren können ohne sie zu töten. Das waren harmlose kleine Anfänger, die eigentlich gar nicht wussten, wie sie ein Messer halten müssen, wenn sie jemand bedrohen. Ich hätte sie mit bloßen Händen kampfunfähig schlagen können, auch ohne sie so schwer zu verletzen – es war wie ein Rausch, es war in dem Moment großartig… ich wollte Blut sehen und habe getötet. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich jetzt vor mir selbst ekle!"

Christine legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte ihn. „Versprich mir, in Zukunft besser aufzupassen, bitte, ja?" flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, „Ich habe solche Angst um dich!" Erik traten die Tränen in die Augen, als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte. „Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er, „Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen. Deine Bedingung war eindeutig – keine Verbrechen mehr. Was als Notwehr begonnen hat, artete zu Mord aus. Ich bin schuldig – was kann ich jetzt nur tun, liebste Christine, sag mir, was ich tun kann, damit du mich nicht verlässt?"

„Dein Versprechen einhalten, Erik, das ist alles", sagte die junge Frau und ihre Stimme zitterte, weil sie ebenfalls weinte, „Mehr will ich doch gar nicht. Zuerst wollte ich wirklich die Scheidung verlangen, aber Nadir hat es mir erklärt. Er meinte, es war gestern Notwehr und ist eskaliert, das heißt nicht, dass du auch ohne Notwendigkeit jemand verletzen würdest. Notwehr kann eskalieren, das ist nicht deine Schuld, meint er – und er muss es wissen, er ist Polizist."

In den nächsten Tagen war Erik unfähig zu arbeiten. Er erklärte sich selbst für krank und blieb zu Hause. Für Christine war das seltsam, sie kannte es nicht, dass Erik nichts tun wollte – normalerweise überforderte er alle, auch sie, mit seinem unbändigen Tatendrang. Jetzt wollte er am liebsten nur im Bett bleiben und die Wände anstarren. Nadir riet ihr, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, Erik würde sich wieder erholen.

Tatsächlich kam Erik nach zwei Wochen wieder auf die Beine, erklärte sich für gesund und ging mit Christine, um in der Oper nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Was er sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Alles lief anders, als er es gewünscht hatte. „Kann ich denn nicht einmal krank sein? Kaum bin ich mal einen Tag weg, geht die ganze Oper zum Teufel! Ich frage mich, wie Sie jahrelang ohne mich ausgekommen sind!" schimpfte er und begann sofort wieder alles so umzustellen, wie er es wünschte.

Christine seufzte. Erik hatte sich von einem Tag auf den anderen von einem höchst kompetenten und durchaus freundlichen Vorgesetzten in einen harten Tyrannen verwandelt, der seine Wut nur mühsam zähmen konnte. Wie war das möglich?

Zwischen Erik und dem Baritonsänger kam es zum Streit, weil der Baritonsänger nach Eriks Meinung Christine zu nahe kam. „Wir spielen Don Giovanni – da muss ich ihr nahe kommen auf der Bühne, was denken Sie denn?" schrie der Sänger zurück, der sich nichts mehr gefallen lassen wollte. „Ich werde jedenfalls nicht zusehen, wie Sie auf der Bühne meine Frau anfassen!" brüllte Erik, völlig irrational rasend.

„Erik – du blamierst dich!" warnte Christine, „Lass den Unsinn, bitte, ich bin Sängerin und dass ich auf der Bühne mit Männern tanzen und Küsse vorspielen muss, wusstest du lange bevor wir geheiratet haben, also stell dich bitte nicht so an!" „Halt du dich da raus!" fauchte Erik und Christine prallte erschrocken zurück, als sie den Blick in seinen Augen sah.

„Monsieur, das reicht jetzt!" warf Firmin ein, „Ich habe volles Verständnis dafür, dass Sie als heißblütiger Orientale und Genie bei der Arbeit einen eigenen Stil haben, aber heute übertreiben Sie es wirklich. Mäßigen Sie bitte Ihren Tonfall!"

„Sie haben mir schon überhaupt nichts reinzureden!" schrie Erik, „Fangen Sie ein paar Fliegen in Ihrem Büro!" „Erik, es reicht wirklich!" rief Christine am Rande der Verzweiflung. Erik hatte sich in einen Wutanfall hineingesteigert und wenn er sich nicht bald unter Kontrolle brachte, würde er etwas sagen, das ihn in wirklich arge Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte.

„Halt den Mund, halt einfach den Mund!" knurrte Erik. Christine packte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn fortzuzerren. „Erik, hör auf, sofort!" schrie sie. Erik fuhr herum und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Christine ließ ihn los und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Erik schien plötzlich aus seiner Wut zu erwachen und sah sie ebenso fassungslos an wie sie ihn. Dann drehte er sich um und lief davon. Er musste jetzt allein sein, er konnte nicht mehr. Wenn er jetzt nur einen Menschen sehen müsste, würde er den Verstand verlieren.

„Er… er ist noch nicht ganz gesund…" versuchte Christine stammelnd das Verhalten ihres Mannes zu erklären, ihr war die ganze Sache unendlich peinlich. „Wir verstehen, Madame, soll ich Sie nach Hause bringen?" sagte Andé mitfühlend. Die Direktoren waren nun überzeugt, dass Christine wohl öfter unter Wutausbrüchen und Schlägen zu leiden hatte und hatten großes Mitleid mit der jungen, hübschen Frau.

Christine ging nach Hause, erzählte den Dienern, was passiert war. Besser sie erfuhren es von ihr als durch den Klatsch der Leute. Am Nachmittag tauchte Nadir Khan auf um nach ihr zu sehen. Er hatte durch seine Freundin – er war aktuell mit einer der Tänzerinnen gut befreundet – erfahren, was passiert war und machte sich große Sorgen, da er Erik nur allzu gut kannte.

Christine empfing ihn im Salon. Nadir stellte erleichtert fest, dass die junge Frau keinerlei Verletzungen, ja nicht einmal eine Rötung im Gesicht hatte. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Erik nicht wirklich zuschlagen hatte wollen.

„Es ist so furchtbar!" rief Christine und fiel Nadir schluchzend in die Arme, „Es ist so schrecklich! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mich schlagen würde, nie! Wie kann er sich so plötzlich so sehr verändern?"

Nadir, der sich in der Situation heillos überfordert vorkam, wusste keine bessere Antwort als: „Das ist typisch Erik. Er ist unberechenbar."

„Was soll ich nur tun, Nadir?" schluchzte Christine, die an die Schulter des Mannes, den sie inzwischen als väterlichen Freund betrachtete, gelehnt stand. „Das weiß ich auch nicht…" murmelte Nadir hilflos.

Umso schlimmer wurde es, als Erik tagelang verschwunden blieb. Christine beschloss, ihn suchen zu gehen und ging allein in den Unterbau der Oper und schließlich in Eriks alte Wohnung unter der Oper. Erik hatte ihr schon lange zuvor die Eingänge gezeigt und die Schlüssel gegeben, als Zeichen seines Vertrauens. Nun war sie sehr froh darüber.

Die Wohnung sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als wäre sie seit fast einem Jahr verlassen. Es war aufgeräumt, sauber, keine Spinnweben, es war hell und warm dank Heizung und Gasbeleuchtung.

„Erik, bist du hier?" rief sie vorsichtig.

In dem Moment ging die Türe auf und Erik trat ihr entgegen. „Christine, bist du wirklich hier?" fragte er erstaunt, er konnte es nicht fassen. Christine nickte und antwortete, sie hätte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

Erik sank vor ihr auf die Knie und brach in Tränen aus. „Es tut mir so leid, Christine! Ich habe mich schändlich verhalten. Kannst du mir noch eine letzte Chance geben?"

„Warum bist du nicht einfach nach Hause gegangen, als es dir zu viel wurde?" fragte die junge Frau. „Weil… weil ich nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass so etwas möglich ist", murmelte Erik kleinlaut. Er kam sich so dumm vor plötzlich, dumm, ungeschickt und völlig hilflos, unfähig, in einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft zu überleben.

„Und dann hatte ich einfach nicht den Mut dazu", gab er beschämt zu, „Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion – ich hatte solche Angst, dass du die Scheidung verlangen würdest, du hättest jedes Recht dazu jetzt!"

„Nein, Erik, noch tue ich das nicht, aber wenn du mich nur ein einziges Mal noch schlägst, dann lasse ich mich sofort scheiden", sagte Christine ruhig und gefasst. Erik blieb vor ihr auf den Knien liegen und weinte immer noch. „Es tut mir so leid… ich schwöre, ich werde mich in Zukunft besser beherrschen!" versprach er.

Plötzlich schlug er mit der Faust so heftig auf den Boden, dass seine Knöchel zu bluten begannen. „Warum muss ich mir nur immer alles selbst zerstören? Ich hatte immer gedacht, ich wäre nicht schuld an all dem Leid, das mir zugestoßen ist, dass ich ja nichts für mein Aussehen kann – aber jetzt kann ich ja mit der speziellen Maske normal aussehen! Und trotzdem bin ich absolut unfähig zu leben – wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich nichts anderes als ein verrücktes Monster, das man hätte einsperren sollen."

Christine kniete neben ihm nieder und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Nein, Erik, das stimmt nicht", widersprach sie sanft, „Du bist kein Monster."

Zwei Tage später tauchte Erik kleinlaut und beschämt im Büro der Direktoren auf, um sich zu entschuldigen. Firmin und André verlangten eine Erklärung und Erik gab schließlich zu, dass er und Christine Opfer eines Überfalls geworden waren und sich beide noch nicht von dem Schock erholt hatten. „Das war also der Grund für Ihre plötzliche Erkrankung", bemerkte Firmin. „Nun… ja, das war es. Ich wollte wieder arbeiten, aber ich hatte mich noch nicht wirklich erholt und… ich weiß auch nicht… mein Temperament ist mit mir durchgegangen." Erik gestikulierte mit den Händen, weil ihm die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen wollten.

André griff in die Schublade und bot ihm eine Zigarre an, die Erik dankbar annahm. Eine Weile rauchten alle drei Männer ihre Zigarren, dann sagte Firmin: „Bei allem Verständnis für Ihre Situation – so etwas hat nie wieder vorzukommen, ist das klar?" Erik nickte wie ein Schuljunge, der beim Schummeln erwischt worden war. „Sie leisten großartige Arbeit", ergänzte André, „So gut lief die Oper noch nie, die Zahlen belegen es, und Sie haben auch die Musiker im Griff – es gibt keinerlei hysterische Anfälle und Allüren der Sängerinnen. Nichts. Alles läuft reibungslos, außer wenn Sie selbst für Ärger sorgen. Es würde uns wirklich leid tun, auf Sie verzichten zu müssen. Aber wenn Sie sich nicht angemessen verhalten, dann werden wir es tun müssen. Wir sind nicht in Persien, wo Sie Mitarbeiter wie Sklaven behandeln dürfen. Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns?"

„Voll und ganz", bestätigte Erik, „Mir ist die ganze Sache peinlich genug – auf weitere Skandale werde ich gern verzichten."

„Oh bitte nicht", rief André, „Skandale sind äußerst gut fürs Geschäft! Aber wenn Sie das nächste Mal vorhaben, einen Skandal zu machen, dann sprechen Sie das doch bitte mit mir ab."

Tatsächlich verliefen die nächsten Wochen äußerst ruhig. Christine fiel auf, dass Eriks Anzug hin und wieder nach Rauch roch und Erik erklärte das damit, dass er sich hin und wieder eine Pfeife gönnen würde, wenn er sich nach einem allzu anstrengenden Tag beruhigen müsste. Da er kein Sänger sei, könne er sich das erlauben, außerdem sei er sowieso schon so alt, dass er wahrscheinlich sterben würde, bevor die gelegentlich gerauchten Pfeifen seiner Stimme ernstlich schaden könnten. Christine war nicht gerade glücklich damit, aber da Erik sonst mustergültiges Verhalten an den Tag legte, entschied sie sich, nicht weiter darüber zu reden.

Kurz vor Weihnachten machte die ältere der Dienerinnen Christine darauf aufmerksam, dass Geld fehlte. „Du weißt doch, wie mein Mann ist", seufzte Christine, „Er kann mit Geld nicht umgehen. Er vergisst immer wieder zur Bank zu gehen um seinen Scheck einzulösen und nimmt dann einfach Geld aus der Haushaltskasse, legt es nach ein paar Tagen aber verlässlich zurück." „Aber das Geld fehlt schon seit einem Monat", sagte die Dienerin, „Also kann es nicht Monsieur genommen haben und wir waren es auch nicht."

Schließlich entschied Christine, Nadir zu bitten, das fehlende Geld aufzuspüren, da Erik ihr gesagt hatte, er hätte kein Geld genommen, das er nicht wieder zurückgelegt hätte. Nadir sprach kurz mit jedem Diener einzeln und sagte dann zu Christine: „Ich fürchte, ich muss dir einige Illusionen nehmen. Der einzige bekannte Dieb hier im Haus ist nun einmal Erik. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das Geld genommen hat." „Aber warum gibt er es dann nicht einfach zurück?" fragte Christine, „Er verdient doch wirklich Geld genug."

„Das werden wir gleich wissen!" sagte Nadir und ging in Eriks Musikzimmer. Erik stand neben dem Bücherregal und blätterte in einer Partitur. „Oh, Daroga, schön dass du dich auch mal wieder anschauen lässt", begrüßte er seinen Freund, legte die Partitur und seine Brille weg und streckte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Nadir nahm Eriks Hand nicht, sondern fragte sofort, wofür er das Geld ausgegeben hätte. „Was für Geld?" fragte Erik. „Na das, das fehlt, welches sonst?" „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich habe es nicht genommen!"

„Erik, zeig mit deinen Arm!" verlangte Nadir misstrauisch. Erik verdrehte die Augen und schob seinen rechten Ärmel bis beinahe zur Schulter hoch. Alte Narben von Verletzungen und Nadelstichen, aber keine einzige frische Wunde.

„Den anderen auch!" verlangte Nadir. „Was soll das, ich bin Linkshänder wie du weißt?" protestierte Erik und schob den linken Ärmel über das Handgelenk zurück. Nadir packte ihn und schon den Ärmel weiter zurück, drehte Eriks Arm um, sodass er die Unterseite des Armes sehen konnte und entdeckte in der Armbeuge drei winzige Einstiche.

Christine schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund, Nadir hielt Eriks Handgelenk fest umklammert. Erik biss sich auf die Lippe bis er blutete.

„Erik, warum?" fragte Christine verzweifelt, „Warum?"

Erik riss sich los und ließ sich auf seinen Klavierhocker fallen. Dann verbarg er das Gesicht in den Händen und begann vor Scham zu weinen.

„Du hast es versprochen!" rief Christine.

Erik schluchzte: „Es tut mir leid! Ich konnte nicht mehr… es war alles zu viel… ich habe zuerst angefangen zu rauchen, das war mir bald zu wenig, dann habe ich Opium in den Tabak gemischt und dann hat das auch nicht mehr gewirkt… Ich wollte doch nur für ein paar Tage, bis ich mein Temperament wieder im Griff hätte… und dann konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören…"

„Wie viele Chancen soll ich dir noch geben, Erik?" fragte Christine resigniert, „Sag es mir, Erik, wie viele? Ich kann so nicht leben, aber das habe ich dir vor unserer Hochzeit gesagt."

Erik sah sie entsetzt an, dann holte er tief Luft und versuchte sichtlich, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Keine, Christine. Ich habe versagt. Diesmal habe ich nichts, das ich als Ausrede für mein Versagen vorbringen könnte. Ich habe, schlicht und einfach, versagt. Ich verdiene keine weiteren Chancen. Wenn du die Scheidung willst, dann werde ich alle Schuld auf mich nehmen und jede Bedingung widerspruchslos hinnehmen."

„Was willst du tun?" fragte Christine.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht bringe ich mich rasch um, vielleicht langsam mit Morphium. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Es war ein Fehler, dich um deine Hand zu bitten. So sehr ich dich liebe, ich hätte dir das nie zumuten dürfen, das Leben mit mir ist unerträglich, ich hätte dir das niemals zumuten dürfen."

Christine traten die Tränen in die Augen, als sie antwortete: „Dafür ist es zu spät." „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Erik.

Christine packte Erik am Hemd und schrie ihn an: „Weil du uns nicht im Stich lassen darfst!" „UNS?"

„Mich und das Baby, Erik, ich bin schwanger! Ich weiß es selbst erst seit ein paar Tagen. Ich wollte es dir zu Weihnachten sagen…"

„Schwanger? Das… das ist großartig!" rief Erik, „Ja, wirklich großartig! Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, diesmal nicht, ich schwöre, diesmal nicht! Ein Baby, wir werden ein Baby bekommen! Mein Baby!"

Erik sprang auf und sagte: „Ich muss sofort alle Türen verriegeln, das Baby darf sich nicht wehtun." „Türen, was für Türen?" „Na, die geheimen Türen, die ich hier eingebaut habe. Man kann vom Keller dieses Hauses bis in die Katakomben unter der Oper gehen, wusstest du das nicht?"

„O Erik!" seufzte Christine, „Du bist unverbesserlich!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht!" widersprach Erik, „Ich werde ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster Vater sein, das schwöre ich. Keine Drogen, keine Wutausbrüche, nichts mehr, was unser Glück trüben könnte."

„Wenn ich dir nur glauben könnte…"

Nadir fand es angebracht, sich wieder einzumischen: „Ich denke, du kannst ihm glauben. Alle Männer werden sehr viel ruhiger, wenn sie erst Vater sind. Ich bin sicher, Erik wird es auch schaffen."


End file.
